


Куда твоему интеллекту до силы моего магнетизма

by Vongue



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Retelling, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название</b>: Куда твоему интеллекту до силы моего магнетизма<br/><b>Автор</b>: <img/><a href="http://poor_choices.livejournal.com">poor_choices</a><br/><b>Переводчик</b>: Вонг<br/><b>Бета</b>: Addie Dee<br/><b>Пейринг</b>: Джаред/Дженсен<br/><b>Рейтинг</b>: NC-17<br/><b>Предупреждения</b>:  Дженсен – задрот, асоциальность, ситком<br/><b>Размер</b>: миди, 17,000 слов (в оригинале)<br/><b>Саммари</b>: АУ по мотивам «Теории Большого Взрыва». Дженсен асоциальный, но счастливый физик-теоретик, Джаред – начинающий актер, и у всех довольно большие проблемы с личной жизнью.<br/><b>Дисклеймер</b>: Ложь и неправда<br/>Запрос на разрешение отправлен</p>
            </blockquote>





	Куда твоему интеллекту до силы моего магнетизма

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Brains Are No Match For My Tractorbeam](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23615) by poor_choices. 



***

Дженсен Эклз считает себя довольно самокритичным парнем.

Он ботаник. Отрицать бессмысленно, да он и не собирается, честное слово. Время от времени мама обеспокоенно убеждает его, пытаясь подбодрить, что ботаники вполне вписываются в социум, но Дженсену нет дела до социума. Зато есть дело до того, чтобы прожить счастливую жизнь и достичь невероятных вершин в физике, а быть заучкой –важная часть этой счастливой жизни, полученные им премии это подтверждают.

Дженсен знает, что ему никогда не стать душой компании, но пока у него есть друзья и коллеги по работе, и собственная жизнь, его не особо волнует остальной мир.

А затем в квартиру напротив въезжает новый жилец.

Дженсен рассказал родителям о своей ориентации еще в колледже, сопроводив признание лекцией и слайдшоу. Он помнит свою пространную речь о проблемах репродукции в перенаселенном мире и пользе открыто гомосексуального нобелевского лауреата для секс-меньшинств; заканчивалась она словами: «Все это приводит к однозначному заключению: я – гей».

– Солнышко, тебе нравятся мужчины? – осторожно поинтересовалась мама.

– Как и все люди.

– Тогда почему ты думаешь, что ты гей?

– Я в колледже, – сообщил Дженсен. – В период обучения в колледже нормально разбираться со своими сексуальными предпочтениями.

– Тебе одиннадцать.

– Не понимаю, какое это имеет значение.

Мама тогда сказала, что готова поддержать любое его решение, но предпочла бы, чтобы Дженсен не делал скоропалительных выводов. В восемнадцать он провел эксперимент, включавший в себя секс с двумя женщинами и двумя мужчинами (эксперимент занял шесть месяцев: как оказалось, не так просто найти четырех человек, готовых с тобой переспать), и пришел к выводу, что, ничего не имея против женщин, предпочитает мужчин. Хотя, возможно, его устроил бы любой вариант. По большому счету так и есть – проблема, скорее, в том, чтобы вообще найти людей, с которыми можно заняться сексом. Тем более, точно рассчитав давление и угол, Дженсен вычислил наиболее научно обоснованный способ довести себя до разрядки, и никто, кроме него, никогда не изъявлял желания этот способ узнать.

Но из-за парня, переехавшего в квартиру напротив, желание человеческого соучастия в процессе разгорается в Дженсене с новой силой.

У него широкая спина, мощные плечи, восхитительная задница – практически идеальный мужской экземпляр.

А затем, обернувшись, он широко улыбается, и Дженсен принимается бубнить себе под нос периодическую таблицу, чтобы отвлечься от ямочек на лице и/или развитых грудных мышц и/или узких джинсов.

Улыбка парня меркнет, сменяясь растерянностью.

– Все в порядке?

– Э... – глубокомысленно произносит Дженсен. – Привет. Ты, эм, переезжаешь сюда?

– Ага, – отвечает парень. – Только подписал договор. Я Джаред, – и протягивает на удивление широкую ладонь. Если он пропорционален, то Дженсен уже в восторге от его пениса. Потому что в научном плане размер имеет значение. А этот парень, Джаред, просто огромен.

– Я знаю, я высокий, – говорит Джаред, краснея и ухмыляясь.

Дженсену действительно стоит научиться держать свои мысли при себе. Хорошо хоть он, судя по всему, не успел упомянуть пенис Джареда.

– Дженсен, – произносит он, отвечая на рукопожатие. – Я здесь живу.

Он невыносимо, по-идиотски смущен. Кожа словно чешется от острого ощущения того, насколько дурацкая на нем одежда. Он не совсем уж непривлекателен – довольно высокий, с хорошей фигурой, учитывая, как мало внимания он ей уделяет, и внешностью, которую некоторые люди находят симпатичной. Сам Дженсен считает себя непропорциональным и немного странным, но ему это не мешает.

Сегодня на нем футболка с Акваменом – к несчастью, Аквамен не самый уважаемый супергерой – поверх зеленого пуловера с длинным рукавом и клетчатые штаны. Очень естественный для него вид, но красивые люди отчего-то вызывают у Дженсена желание перестать быть собой. А Джаред один из самых красивых людей, которых Дженсен когда-либо встречал.

Он поправляет очки, а очки, между тем, еще одно плохое решение – в стиле Дэвида Теннанта, десятого Доктора, в толстой черной оправе. Они шикарно смотрятся на Десятом, но не слишком идут Дженсену. Смысла покупать новые, пока их ему не пропишут, нет, так что в данный момент он выглядит феерическим идиотом перед Джаредом, который, в свою очередь, невероятно привлекателен.

Джаред все еще улыбается, сверкая глазами и ямочками на щеках. Дженсен сглатывает.

– Эм. Привет, – говорит он.  
– Ты уже это говорил, – озадаченно замечает Джаред. – Давно здесь живешь?  
– Триста семнадцать дней. И четыре часа.  
– Ничего себе, какая точность.  
– Я переехал в день премьеры «Бионической женщины», – объясняет Дженсен.  
– О. Круто. Эм... не хочешь помочь мне перенести вещи?

Дженсен не хочет, но еще меньше он хочет возвращаться к себе и страдать в одиночестве по потрясающему парню за дверью. Поэтому он соглашается.

Учитывая, как легко Джаред поднимает одну из коробок – а она весит немало – Дженсен практически уверен, что Джаред с такой же легкостью поднял бы его самого.

Дженсен вытряхивает из головы примерные расчеты и схемы.

Он такой пьяный.

Если исключить, что он не пил.

***

Дженсен помогает Джареду с коробками и придумывает по дороге несколько более эффективных методов транспортировки, включающих использование рычагов под идеальными углами. Явно сбитый с толку Джаред в конце концов интересуется:

– Так что, ты занимаешься наукой?  
– Я физик-теоретик.  
– Теоретик? – переспрашивает Джаред, морща лоб. – Изучаешь всякое, что... могло бы произойти?

Дженсен хмурится.

– Эй! Множество великих умов в истории были физиками-теоретиками. Ньютон, Эйнштейн, Гейзенберг, Ферми, Шредингер...

Джаред поднимает руки, испугавшись.

– Прости, прости. Я… э-э-э... не хотел умалить значение твоей профессии или что-то типа того.

Дженсен потирает шею. Он в курсе, что не слишком социально адаптирован, хоть и, несомненно, чертовски умен. Но быть уверенным в своем интеллекте и перестать вести себя как идиот – две разные вещи.

– Все в порядке, – говорит он. – Я просто привык к тому, что люди находят это поводом для насмешек.

Джаред снова расплывается в улыбке, и Дженсен мгновенно теряет способность функционировать.

– Эй, чувак, я понимаю. Я пытаюсь стать актером. Никто не уважает мои профессиональные амбиции.  
– Пытаешься? – спрашивает Дженсен. – Тогда кем же ты работаешь?  
– Официанткой, – отвечает Джаред, застенчиво улыбаясь.  
– Гендерно-нейтрально будет сказать: «Обслуживающим персоналом», – мгновенно поправляет Дженсен.  
– Да, но это слишком неопределенно, – тянет Джаред.  
– Это политкорректно.  
– Забей, – говорит Джаред. – Слушай, эм...  
– Эй ты, чмо! – на плечо Дженсену опускается тяжелая рука. Вот и Чад.

Чад – инженер и совершенно несостоятельная человекоединица. Он до сих пор живет с матерью, что Дженсен считает жестоким по отношению к ним обоим. Кроме того Чад проводит бездну времени в интернете, пытаясь освоить плебейский сленг. По правде говоря, Дженсен не думает, что человек, считающий разговорный язык людей «плебейским сленгом», сможет когда-либо его освоить.

– Твой друг? – с веселым удивлением спрашивает Джаред.  
– Ого-го, – выдает Чад, таращась на Джареда из-за спины Дженсена. – С каких пор у тебя такие сексуальные друзья, Дженсен?

Причины Чадовой бисексуальности не имеют никакого отношения к благу человечества, зато прямое – к озабоченности и безнадеге. Не то чтобы Дженсен не уважал его выбор, однако ему совершенно не нравится, как Чад смотрит на Джареда: словно на сочный кусок мяса. Безусловно, Дженсен понимает его порыв, но Чад просто вызывающе откровенен.

– Это Чад, – говорит Дженсен, проведя рукой по лицу. – Мы коллеги.  
– Сучка, ты меня любишь.  
– Ты физик-теоретик? – осторожно интересуется Джаред. Очевидно, он проницательный человек: он понимает, что Чад никак не может быть физиком-теоретиком.  
– Еще чего, – отзывается Чад. – Инженер.  
– Это разве лучше? – спрашивает Джаред. Дженсен бы его расцеловал, не выгляди это со стороны слишком неловко, даже для него.  
– Однозначно лучше.  
– Где Гейб? – Дженсен пытается отвлечь Чада от пожирания Джареда глазами. Но он не может не отметить и положительную сторону: Джаред выглядит неприятно шокированным.  
– Несет еду.

Дженсен соображает быстро.

– Мы заказали ужин и собираемся смотреть «Вавилон 5», – сообщает он Джареду. – Ты можешь к нам присоединиться, если хочешь.  
– Еда? – оживляется Джаред. – Я с вами.  
– Ты можешь сесть рядом со мной, – с вожделением произносит Чад.  
– Я могу сесть рядом с Дженсеном, – отодвигается от него Джаред.

Возможно, находящийся поблизости Чад – это не так уж плохо.

– Эй, чуваки, я принес тайскую жратву. Мы начинаем с первого сезона? Потому что... – Гейб замолкает на полуслове, едва заметив Джареда.

Дженсен должен был предвидеть. Для парня Гейб довольно невысок, тощ и до сих пор опасается, что ребята покрупнее его побьют. Как результат, он болезненно застенчив, даже по стандартам ботаников, что, по мнению Дженсена, совершенно иррационально: он гораздо лучше социально адаптирован, чем, скажем, тот же Чад.

Как бы то ни было, Гейб не разговаривает в присутствии высоких людей, а также латиноамериканцев, женщин или инвалидов. Дженсен как-то попросил объяснений на эту тему, и Гейб разразился презентацией в PowerPoint о том, как различные факторы из его детства логически и неизбежно привели к нынешней социофобии. Доводы были впечатляющие, хотя Дженсену показалось, что они скорее основаны на популярной психологии, нежели доказаны научно.

– Привет, – пробует Джаред, обращаясь к Гейбу с приветливой улыбкой. – Я новый сосед Дженсена.

– Это устройство не издает звуки рядом с высокими чуваками, – объясняет Чад, махнув в сторону Гейба. – Не обращай на него внимания, Джеюшка, тебе нужен я.

– Определенно нет, – парирует Джаред.

– Хватит еще на одного, Гейб? – спрашивает Дженсен, решив, что раз последние три года игнорировать Чада помогало, то зачем прекращать теперь?

Гейб кивает.

– Чудесно. Идешь, Джаред? – обращается к нему Дженсен, стараясь не выражать заинтересованность слишком явно. Он на самом деле с удовольствием трахнул бы Джареда, да, но сейчас не лучший момент, чтобы к нему подкатывать. Рядом с ними Гейб и Чад. А Джаред, вероятно, не слишком расположен к флирту после выходок Чада.

– Да, – отзывается Джаред. – Конечно.

– Есть! – радуется Чад. Затем до него доходит: – Черт, так что, значит, мы смотрим первый сезон? Я просто не перевариваю Синклера! А Деленн лысина не очень украшает.

– Захлопни пасть, – говорит Дженсен. – И жри свою порцию.

***

– Есть безумная идея, – говорит Гейб пару дней спустя. – Ты мог бы его куда-нибудь пригласить.

– Я не хожу на свидания, – фыркает Дженсен. – Они отнимают время, которое можно посвятить учебе.

– Мальчики по вызову! Мальчики по вызову! – встревает Чад.

– Джаред не собирается использовать меня для секса, – произносит Дженсен. – Я вне зоны его сексуальных предпочтений. Хочешь посмотреть на диаграмму?

– Если ты покажешь мне диаграмму, я засуну ногу тебе в задницу, – сообщает Чад. – И ты от этого не кончишь.

Дженсен не снисходит до ответа. Вместо этого поворачивается обратно к Гейбу:

– Тут не о чем говорить. Если представится такая возможность, я с ним пересплю. Если нет, то – ура, я расширил свой круг общения.

– Думаешь, сексуальное напряжение не помешает дружбе?  
– Умоляю, – закатывает глаза Чад. – Дженсен хочет вдуть мне, и это нам никогда не мешало.  
– Во-первых, – уточняет Дженсен. – Я не считаю тебя сексуально привлекательным. Во-вторых, я не считаю тебя другом.  
– Я удалю тебя из списка друзей на Фейсбуке.  
– Отличная идея.  
– Так что, ты даже не попытаешься с Джаредом? – спрашивает Гейб.

Некоторое время Дженсен раздумывает.

– Мне надо проверить несколько гипотез.  
– Чувак, секс – не то же, что и наука, – замечает Чад.  
– Откуда тебе знать? – одергивает его Гейб. – Когда ты последний раз занимался сексом?  
– Ты даже не можешь говорить с девушками, – парирует Чад. – Ты полный неудачник.  
– В этом есть доля здравого смысла, – подтверждает Дженсен.  
– Идите в жопу, парни, – надувается Гейб. – Я удалю вас обоих из друзей на Фейсбуке.  
– А на МайСпейс? – спрашивает Дженсен.  
– Посмотрим, как вы будете себя вести.  
– О, ну тогда все не так плохо.

***

План Дженсена продемонстрировать Джареду свою сексуальность можно было продумать на несколько порядков лучше.

Идея надеть старые очки, в тонкой оправе, теоретически не так плоха, но, хотя поначалу разница в диоптриях кажется несущественной, десять минут спустя у Дженсена начинает болеть голова, а фокус размывается.

Заношенная безрукавка с Флешем определенно дает понять, что 1.: он гей и 2.: у него неплохие мышцы, но в довесок она слишком мала, колется и странно пахнет. Уже не говоря о том, что обрезанные шорты выглядят попросту нелепо.

Это транслирует не столько: «Я выгляжу сексуально», сколько: «Я не могу прилично одеться и ходить ровно».

Стук в дверь настигает Дженсена на пути обратно в комнату – переодеваться.

– Эй, Дженсен! Мне нужна твоя помощь!

Дженсен опускает глаза на свою одежду. Он выглядит полным идиотом.

Но не может отказать, если речь о чрезвычайной ситуации.

– Иду!

Он подходит к двери ровно в тот момент, как та открывается, и встречается с ней лицом.

– Ай, блядь!  
– Ох, чувак! – Джаред ловит его за плечо. – Черт, она оказалась не заперта, я просто... Прости! Ты в порядке?

Дженсен трет лоб.

– Да, все нормально. Пустяковый удар.  
– Да у тебя кровь, – взволнованно говорит Джаред. – Боже, прости пожалуйста. У тебя есть, не знаю, полотенце? Бинты? Что-нибудь?  
– В ванной.  
– Хорошо. Сиди тут. Я сейчас... – Джаред толкает Дженсена на диван и испаряется из комнаты. Дженсен прижимает ладонь ко лбу, размышляя, каким образом весь день пошел насмарку.

Секундой позже Джаред появляется вновь.

– Убери руку, – велит он и тут же отталкивает ее сам, после чего прикладывает влажное полотенце к ушибу.

Все еще прикасающаяся к нему ладонь Джареда, огромная, теплая, не дает Дженсену сосредоточиться. Джаред широко улыбается ему. 

– Извини, я такой растяпа. Ты тут красил что-то?  
– Красил? – переспрашивает Дженсен. У него небольшие трудности с пониманием слов; они слишком сложные.

Джаред неопределенно машет рукой.

– Твоя одежда. У меня есть нечто похожее для малярных работ. То, что не жалко испачкать, знаешь?

Дженсен мужественно старается не думать о том, сколькими способами Джаред мог бы его запачкать. Это увлечение вызывает столько проблем.

– Экспериментировал, – врет Дженсен. – Со своим снаряжением для пэйнтбола.

Глаза Джареда загораются.

– Ты играешь в пэйнтбол?  
– По субботам.  
– Чувак, я обожал пэйнтбол в старших классах. Может, я как-нибудь к вам присоединюсь?  
– Мы очень продвинутые, – осторожно предупреждает Дженсен. – Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя не у дел.  
– Думаю, я справлюсь. – Джаред убирает полотенце и вытирает лоб Дженсена сухим уголком.

Дженсен сглатывает.

– Так все-таки, что ты хотел?

Джаред смущенно хмыкает, доставая пластырь.

– Блин, так тупо. Я забыл вчера переложить вещи из карманов джинсов. Умудрился выйти из квартиры без ключей и телефона, захлопнуть дверь и в результате прогулять работу.

– Это глупо, – констатирует Дженсен, в ту же секунду вспоминая, что это не лучшее, что можно сказать парню, с которым хочешь переспать.

Джаред снова смеется.

– О, еще как. В общем, я решил попросить у тебя телефон, чтобы позвонить хозяину квартиры, а вместо этого треснул тебя по лбу.  
– Это я виноват, – признается Дженсен. – Я надел старые очки, которые мне уже не подходят.

Джаред морщится.

– Так сними их. Серьезно, не надо усугублять травму головы.

Дженсен слушается и, сняв очки, трет уставшие глаза. Когда он их снова открывает, вместо Джареда перед ним смутные пятна цвета.

– У тебя зеленые глаза, – удивленно произносит Джаред.  
– Современная наука считает это мутацией, – реагирует Дженсен.  
– Это красиво.

Дженсен сглатывает.

– О.

Джаред прочищает горло.

– Хочешь, я принесу тебе твои очки?

– В тумбочке возле кровати, в голубом футляре, – говорит Дженсен. Пятно, означающее Джареда, удаляется, и Дженсен начинает анализировать все им сказанное. Как жаль, что при этом не было видно его лица. Оно бы дало немало информации о возможном сексуальном влечении к Дженсену.

Минутой позже Джаред вкладывает футляр в его руку. Мир возвращается в фокус, но глаза Джареда не дают никакой информации о его вероятных чувствах. Дженсену, как всегда, везет.

– Так тебе нужен телефон?  
– Да, было бы неплохо.

Дженсен приносит требуемое, и все, момент упущен. Джаред объясняет ситуацию хозяину квартиры, получает предварительную смету и ухмыляется Дженсену.

– Хочешь поиграем в Хало, пока он не появится?  
– Тебе нравится проигрывать? – спрашивает Дженсен.

Ухмылка Джареда лишь становится шире.

– Тащи сюда.

Полчаса спустя Дженсен вынужден признать: пусть Джаред и не гений, но однозначно не просто красивая мордашка.

***

В течение недели эксперимент с Джаредом идет относительно неплохо. Джаред официально присоединяется к их игре в Хало по Четвергам и приходит в субботу на пейнтбол, где целенаправленно обстреливает Чада за каждый неуместный комментарий. Попадание ниже пояса, возможно, излишне жестоко, зато Чад усвоил урок.

Дженсена по-прежнему воодушевляет комментарий Джареда о его глазах. Несмотря на генетически маловероятный цвет, большинство людей его глаза не комментируют. То, что Джаред обратил на них внимание, обнадеживает – пусть у Дженсена и нет данных о том, как Джаред выглядел в тот момент.

Дженсен воодушевлен до тех пор, пока не застает Джареда на лестничной площадке с миниатюрной брюнеткой; Джаред сжимает ее руку и целует в щеку. Секундой позже она отстраняется и, помахав на прощание, сбегает по лестнице.

Джаред нежно улыбается ей вслед, но, заметив Дженсена, переключается на привычную ухмылку, и Дженсен ловит себя на том, что завидует той нежности, которую только что видел. Это иррационально. Чтобы заниматься с Джаредом сексом, нежность необязательна.

Зато обязательна как минимум бисексуальность Джареда. И пока такая вероятность не равна нулю, Дженсену необходимо учесть новые данные о его предпочтениях. Девушка небольшого роста – на фут ниже Джареда, изящная и очень привлекательная внешне. Множество ботаников подходят по первым двум параметрам, но не Дженсен: он высокий (настолько, что Гейбу понадобились несколько недель, чтобы начать говорить в его присутствии) и крепкий, а Джареда, судя по всему, в партнере это не привлекает.

Что-то мелькает у Дженсена перед лицом; долю секунды занимает сообразить, что это рука Джареда.

– Она, конечно, симпатичная, – изумленно говорит Джаред. – Но, чувак, оттого что ты будешь пялиться на место, где она стояла, она не вернется.

– Я не пялился, – возражает Дженсен. – Я погрузился в свои мысли. Я не заинтересован твоей девушкой.

– Бывшей девушкой, – поправляет Джаред. – Как выяснилось, нам лучше быть просто друзьями. Уверен, что не заинтересован? Я бы замолвил за тебя словечко.

– Я почти полностью гомосексуален, – сообщает Дженсен. – Женщины меня не очень интересуют.

Джаред моргает.

– О. А, – он трет шею. – Тогда я не буду предлагать Сэнди тебе позвонить.  
– Это на пользу перенаселенной планете, – поясняет Дженсен.  
– Что?  
– Гомосексуальность.  
– О... Ладно.

Дженсен вспоминает о предубеждениях некоторых людей против однополых отношений.

– Гомофобия иррациональна и обычно основывается на страхе, – замечает он.  
– Я не гомофоб, – Джаред издает неловкий смешок. – Я... прости, я просто несколько удивлен.

– Я не соответствую большинству стереотипов, – соглашается Дженсен. Чад тоже, разумеется, и Чад до сих пор продолжает подкатывать к Джареду. Впрочем, Чад будет подкатывать к кому угодно – Дженсен догадывается, почему бисексуальность Чада менее неожиданна, чем его гомосексуальность.

– Ты нечто большее, знаешь? – качает головой Джаред.

– Я гений, – констатирует Дженсен. Что, на самом деле, оправдывает большую часть его закидонов: гениев, как правило, приземленным людям не понять..

– Я заметил. Я собираюсь пойти купить себе сэндвич. Хочешь со мной?

Дженсен взвешивает это предложение.

– Куда?  
– Если честно, я еще не решил.  
– Я могу выбрать?  
– Конечно.

Дженсен старается не думать о том, что хочет проводить время с Джаредом, несмотря на предполагаемую традиционность его ориентации и совершенно противоположные вкусы. Расширять круг общения – полезно. Это вдохновляет на новые идеи и заставляет мозг работать.

А оживленный рассказ Джареда о последнем сезоне «Топ-модель по-американски» – ничто иное, как испытание выдержки.

***

Легкость, с которой Джаред вливается в жизнь Дженсена, абсолютно непостижима. Люди редко стремятся вписаться в его мир, а те немногие, кто все-таки с ним соприкасаются, обычно просто не имеют другого выбора. Сам Дженсен не прикладывает практически никаких усилий, чтобы заводить друзей, и до сих пор не очень понимает, каким образом умудрился подружиться с Гейбом и Чадом. Дженсен редко бывает в чем-либо не уверен, но если что и ставит его в тупик, так это как раз взаимодействие между людьми.

В силу непосредственной близости их местопроживаний Джареду не удалось бы совсем не разговаривать с Дженсеном, но он специально приходит, чтобы поболтать. Он слушает разглагольствования Дженсена на темы, в которых не разбирается, с выражением лица, которое Дженсен не может идентифицировать. Он играет в Хало, приносит пиццу и даже умудряется более-менее подружиться с Чадом.

Дженсен совершенно этого не понимает.

***

В четверг Хало Джаред вспоминает:

– Кстати, я завтра устраиваю вечеринку. Буду рад, если вы придете!  
– В честь чего? – интересуется Дженсен.  
– Хэллоуин же.  
– О да! – оживляется Чад. – Костюмы?  
– Какой Хэллоуин без костюмов?  
– Девчонки без одежды! Чувак, Джей, лучшее, что Дженсен сделал за свою жизнь – стал твоим соседом.  
– Эй! А как же моя работа по теории струн?  
– Не-е, – отмахивается Чад. – Вы обращали внимание, как девушки блядуют на Хэллоуин?  
– Мне не нравятся девушки, – замечает Дженсен.  
– Парни никогда не блядуют, – задумчиво произносит Джаред. – Ебаный же стыд.  
– Поверь мне, чувак, – обещает Чад. – Я буду настоящей блядью.  
– Так как? – обращается Джаред к остальным. – Дженсен, Гейб, хотите прийти?  
– Мы можем переодеться в костюмы? – спрашивает Дженсен.  
– Обязаны, – отвечает Джаред. – Без костюмов не пустим.

Гейб показывает большой палец.

– Ты знаешь, что там будут девушки, правда ведь? – косится Дженсен на Гейба. Тот печально кивает.

– Тебе не нравятся девушки? – спрашивает Джаред. Его попытки разговорить Гейба озадачивают Дженсена; они совершенно бесполезны – но Джаред не сдается.

– Нравятся, – отвечает за него Чад. – Просто он не может с ними разговаривать.  
– С кем же ты можешь?

Гейб бросается к своему компьютеру.

– О, он собирается сделать презентацию в PowerPoint, – комментирует Дженсен. – Я ухожу.  
– Это твой дом, – напоминает Чад.  
– Я ухожу в свою комнату.

– Но ты придешь завтра, да? – спрашивает Джаред. Обернувшись, он смотрит на Дженсена через спинку дивана широко распахнутыми глазами. Нечестный прием, из-за которого Дженсену хочется трахнуть Джареда. Впрочем, как и из-за большинства остальных его гримас. Вряд ли в мире есть кто-то, кого Дженсен хочет больше, чем Джареда Падалеки.

– Да, – говорит он. – Я приду.

***

Дженсен не старается выглядеть сексуально, он не крут даже по меркам «задротского шика», статьи о котором сестра шлет ему в отчаянной попытке направить его на путь истинный. Маккензи, похоже, считает, что Дженсен умрет в одиночестве – на что тот, в общем-то, и рассчитывает, но, по ее мнению, это – плохо. Она одобряет громоздкую черную оправу, но считает, что Дженсен обязан избавиться от всех клетчатых штанов, которые у него есть, а, может, даже и тех, которых у него нет.

Просить у нее помощи – последний вариант, но, к сожалению, единственный.

– Мне нужен сексуально привлекательный костюм на сегодняшнюю вечеринку в честь Хэллоуина, – сообщает Дженсен, когда сестра поднимает трубку. – Помоги.

На долгую минуту воцаряется тишина.

– Ты идешь на вечеринку? И хочешь быть «сексуально привлекательным»? Ты?

– Да, – отвечает он. – Молчи. И помогай.

– Разве у тебя нет каких-нибудь задротских костюмов, в которых можно пойти? У тебя же их миллионы!

– Они для конвенций. И я не думаю, что Джаред оценил бы аутентичный костюм Капитана Пикарда. Кроме того, для достоверности мне пришлось бы надеть «лысину», что вряд ли увеличило бы мои шансы.

Снова пауза.

– Джаред, о как?  
– Я хочу заняться с ним сексом. Как минимум три раза.  
– Боже, я счастлива, что у тебя наконец появились гормоны, но я предпочла бы не слышать о твоей личной жизни.

– У меня всегда были гормоны. У всех есть гормоны. А ты все время твердишь мне, что хочешь, чтобы у меня появилась личная жизнь!

– Я хочу, чтобы ты обзавелся бойфрендом, – подтверждает она. – А потом я притворюсь, что вы с ним никогда не занимаетесь сексом.

– Зачем мне бойфренд, если я не буду заниматься с ним сексом? Это единственный плюс в наличии бойфренда.

– Откуда тебе знать, ты же никогда ни с кем не встречался, – вздыхает Маккензи. – Ладно, знаешь что, забудь. Расскажи мне про Джареда.

– Шесть футов и четыре дюйма, очень мускулистый. С приятной улыбкой. Официант, но хочет быть актером. Из Сан-Антонио. Скорее всего, натурал, но я считаю, при определенных условиях все хотя бы немного бисексуальны.

– Что он любит?

– Хало, – перечисляет Дженсен. – Танцевать, вечеринки, машины, пейнтбол, стэйки, собак...

– Господи, – ошеломленно прерывает его Маккензи. – Стоп, хватит. Окей. Он и в самом деле тебе нравится, а?

– Он и в самом деле потрясающий, – говорит Дженсен. – Конечно, нравится.

– Нет, я имею ввиду... Неважно. У тебя есть жилет и какие-нибудь свободные штаны? У тебя неплохое тело, Дженсен. Ты мог бы быть Алладином.

– Ты хоть представляешь, как сильно перевирает историю этот фильм?

– Нет, и не хочу.

– Ну, это так, – бормочет Дженсен.

– Слушай, просто... надень что-нибудь, что нравится тебе. Чтобы соблазнить парня не стоит притворяться кем-то другим.

– Нет, стоит, – возражает Дженсен. – Ты не видела этого парня, Маккензи.

– Ты любишь быть собой, Дженсен. Никогда еще не видела, чтобы ты так заморачивался насчет чего-либо.

– Хорошо, – соглашается он. – Я буду собой. Просто одет по-другому. Одежда не меняет суть человека.

– Я вешаю трубку, – объявляет Маккензи. – Кажется, вы друзья. Он сам почувствует, просто веди себя естественно. Но никакого Капитана Пикарда, в любом случае.

– А как насчет...

– Удачи с твоей влюбленностью, Дженсен, – прощается она и вешает трубку.

– Я не влюблен, – возражает он в пустоту. Вряд ли пустоте есть дело до его слов, но ему необходимо произнести их вслух. Дженсен никогда в жизни не влюблялся. Эмоционально привязываться к людям – глупо. Дженсену просто нравится секс. Раньше ему не хотелось заниматься сексом с друзьями, возможно, лишь потому, что раньше у него не было настолько соблазнительных друзей.

Но он не влюблен.

***

Супермен – не самый любимый супергерой Дженсена. Множество других ему нравятся куда больше: Бэтмен, Флэш, Росомаха, Профессор Икс – список можно продолжить. Но в последнюю минуту проще всего соорудить костюм Супермена. Или, скорее, Кларка Кента. Тогда можно оставить очки – несомненный плюс, надеть удобные брюки и рубашку с несколькими расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами – чтобы выглядывала обтягивающая голубая майка с эмблемой Супермена. Не идеально, чего уж, но Дженсен считает, что, во-первых, довольно привлекательно, а, во-вторых, относительно нормально. Тот, у кого нет настоящей формы Капитана Пикарда, вполне может произвести впечатление в таком костюме.

Дженсен кивает сам себе и принимается изучать свою прическу.

Волосы отросли достаточно для того, чтобы при желании закрутить локон у лба а-ля Кларк Кент. Дженсен не может решить, стоит ли выглядеть настолько глупо.

– Чувак, – убеждает Чад. – Ты просто обязан. Это единственное, что отличает Кларка Кента от остальных чуваков в уродливых очках.

– Иди в жопу, мне нравятся мои очки.

– Да ладно, – не сдается Чад. – Я сделаю тебе такую прическу, что Джаред обязательно захочет на тебе жениться.

– Я не хочу на нем жениться. Я просто хочу его трахнуть, – возражает Дженсен, вопреки всему следуя за Чадом в ванную. – Почему все думают, что я хочу на нем жениться?

– Потому что ты несомненно этого хочешь.

– Ненавижу соглашаться с Чадом, – встревает Гейб. – Но на этот раз он прав. Ты несомненно этого хочешь.

– Я хочу умереть в одиночестве, – говорит Дженсен. – Так что заткнитесь оба.

***

Они приходят точно вовремя и выслушивают терпеливые объяснения Джареда, что для вечеринки еще слишком рано. Дженсен не понимает, зачем назначать время и ожидать, что люди соберутся позже: такой подход совершенно иррационален.

– Абсолютно, – соглашается Джаред.

– Тогда почему ты так делаешь?

– Традиция, – вздыхает Джаред. – Настолько укоренилась, что невозможно изменить.

Дженсен моргает; оборачивается на Чада с Гейбом – те тоже выглядят озадаченно.

– О, – говорит он. – Ладно.

Джаред расцветает.

– Если представить, что я – Бут, а Дженсен – Кости, все становится логичнее.

– Нет, – возражает Дженсен. – Я Спок, ты – Кости.

– Нет, чувак, другие «Кости»* – тот сериал криминальный, там еще Ангел играет, – объясняет Чад.

– Я Ангел?

– Не-е, ты – тамошняя клевая цыпочка.

– Она действительно клевая, – соглашается Джаред. – Ладно, парни, думаю, можете развлекаться. Или отправиться домой и вернуться через часик, как хотите. В любом случае, я пойду переоденусь.

– Иди за ним, – шепчет Чад. – Предложи ему помочь с костюмом.

– Сколько дешевого порно ты пересмотрел? – качает головой Гейб.

– Я не собираюсь удостаивать тебя ответом, – отзывается Чад. – Давай Дженсен, он же говорит прямым текстом, что тебя хочет. Ангел однозначно хочет ту клевую цыпочку.

Дженсен трет лоб.

– Никуда я не пойду, Чад.

– Cобираешься напоить его попозже?

– Он может выпить, – соглашается Дженсен. – И если что-то будет – то будет.

Он знаком с выпивкой скорее теоретически, чем практически, но со времен колледжа знает, что алкоголь почти всегда приводит к сексуальным решениям, которые не были бы приняты в любом другом случае. 

На это он и рассчитывал, когда сюда шел.

От таких мыслей мутит в животе, но он не обращает внимания. Скорее всего, это ничего не значит.

***

Как Дженсен и ожидал, друзья Джареда – совершенно нормальные люди. Они обсуждают телевидение, спорт, фильмы, работу. В итоге большую часть времени Дженсен проводит наблюдая за ними, точнее, наблюдая за взаимодействием с ними Чада. У того всегда было непомерно раздутое мнение о собственной неотразимости, и в созерцании, как с него сбивают спесь, есть определенное очарование.

Кроме того, за спиной прячется Гейб, поэтому Дженсен старается сильно не двигаться.

Джаред переодет в дьявола – по крайней мере он в красной майке, на голове у него маленькие рожки, а на подбородке нарисована эспаньолка. В руке он держит вилы, и Дженсен узнает о его присутствии, получив вилами в бок.

– Ой, – реагирует Дженсен.

– Ты Супермен, – ухмыляется Дженсен. – Ты можешь это выдержать.

– Это секрет, – улыбается в ответ Дженсен.

– В таком случае тебе стоит застегнуть рубашку, – парирует Джаред. – Вам, парни, неплохо бы поработать над навыками общения. Найти золотую середину между тем, что делаете вы и – Чад.

– Гейб не может взаимодействовать с людьми, – замечает Дженсен.

– Да? – спрашивает Джаред. – А у тебя какое оправдание?

– Я – не хочу.

Джаред пихает Дженсена плечом.

– Да ладно, это же…

А затем он застывает, напрягается и меняется в лице. Прежде Дженсен никогда не видел его расстроенным, но опознает это состояние по тому, как вытягивается лицо Джареда.

– В чем дело?

– В том что… ох, – Джаред наклоняется ближе и понижает голос. – Объявился мой бывший.

– Сэнди? – не понимает Дженсен.

– Нет, эм… Том.

Пару мгновений Дженсен это осмысливает.

– Бывший парень?

– Я собирался вам рассказать, – смущенно потирает шею Джаред. – Я хотел, когда ты мне сказал, но… В любом случае, я не думал, что он придет.

Взгляд Дженсена останавливается на вошедшем. Парень совсем не похож на Сэнди, он почти такой же высокий, как Джаред, и накачанный. Из всех возможных костюмов ему непременно надо было выбрать костюм Супермена; Дженсен чувствует себя крошечным и ущербным по сравнению с ним, хотя прекрасно знает, что на самом деле он не такой. Но Том просто рожден, чтобы быть человеком из стали. Дженсен непроизвольно сглатывает.

– Зачем ты его пригласил? – требовательно спрашивает он.

– Я не приглашал. Наверное, кто-то упомянул о вечеринке. Вот же черт, он ублюдок.

– Так не разговаривай с ним, – предлагает Дженсен.

– Я и не разговариваю. Я разговариваю с тобой.

Дженсен польщен. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока Том к ним не подходит.

– И кем ты должен быть? – спрашивает тот без предисловий.

– Кларком Кентом, – отвечает Дженсен.

Том фыркает.

– Не лучший костюм для такой креветки.

Дженсен ничего не может поделать с закручивающимся внутри раздражением.

– Я знаю о Супермене больше, чем ты когда-либо узнаешь, – говорит он. – И мой рост – шесть футов. Ты просто завидуешь, что я выбрал костюм Кларка Кента и мне не пришлось затягиваться в спандекс.

Джаред усмехается, Том выглядит взбешенным.

– Твои друзья стали куда хуже с тех пор, как мы с тобой расстались, Джей. Помнится, у тебя были классные вечеринки.

– Потому что тебя на них не было? – интересуется Дженсен.

– Я ел таких, как ты, на завтрак в старших классах, – угрожающе произносит Том. – Не связывайся со мной.

– Когда ты учился в старших классах, у меня уже была степень. У тебя хотя бы свидетельство об окончании школы есть?

В одно мгновение Том отшвыривает Дженсена к стене, сжимая в кулаке воротник его рубашки. Гейба с дороги как ветром сдуло, и это, безусловно, хорошо, чего нельзя сказать об ударах по голове.

– Боже, Том! – вмешивается Джаред, оттаскивая его назад. – Не смей бить моих друзей на моей вечеринке!

– Не дружи с такими слабаками, – бормочет Том. Он выметается из комнаты, а Дженсен изо всех сил делает вид, что ему не больно и вообще ничего не произошло. Что несколько затруднительно, учитывая, как неслабо его приложили. Джаред ловит его за руку, поддерживая.

– Ты как? В порядке?

Дженсен прокашливается.

– Да, конечно. Чудесно.

– Боже, прости. Я сейчас вышвырну Тома отсюда нафиг, правда.

– Не волнуйся, – говорит Дженсен. – Я и так собирался уходить.

– Дженсен, тебе не обязательно…

– Да ладно, Джаред. Я в жизни столько не тусовался. Я собираюсь просто пойти домой, смотреть «Звёздный крейсер “Галактика”».

Кажется, Джаред хочет добавить что-то еще, но Дженсен поворачивается и уходит. Все тело ломит, голова гудит, в груди больно. Непостижимо, как ночью, которой он узнал, что Джаред на самом деле би (хоть и, к несчастью, ему нравятся парни с такими фигурами, о которых Дженсену и не мечтать) все пошло кувырком. Ему досадно, и с него хватит.

– Спасибо что пришел, – тихо говорит Джаред. – Жаль, что Том такой говнюк.

– Жаль, что ты с ним раньше встречался.

– У меня ужасный вкус в парнях, в самом деле, – глухо смеется Джаред.

– Мне повезло, – отзывается Дженсен. – Увидимся позже.

– Завтра, на пэйнтболе? – с надеждой уточняет Джаред.

– Да, – подтверждает Дженсен, затем выскребает себя из квартиры Джареда и падает у себя на диван, ожидая смерти.

Учитывая его возраст и физические данные – если не произойдет какое-нибудь стихийное бедствие, ожидание будет долгим.  
__________________  
* Непереводимая игра слов с гиковского на нормальный:  
«Кости» — одновременно прозвище главной героини сериала, в котором играет Дэвид Бореаназ (он же Ангел из сериалов «Ангел» и «Баффи – истребительница вампиров», и персонаж «Стар Трека» Леонард Х. «Кости» МакКой).

***

Посреди ночи Дженсен просыпается от непрекращающегося стука в дверь. Бредет открывать, пошатываясь и потирая лицо. До выхода он добирается с перекошенными на носу очками, ожидая увидеть Чада или Гейба, но это Джаред.

– Привет, – произносит тот, чуть сгорбившись и тяжело опираясь о дверной косяк. – Привет, Дженсен.

– Привет, – отзывается Дженсен. – Что такое?

– Я хочу кого-нибудь убить. Том обнаружил Майка, с которым они лучшие, блядь, друзья, и теперь не собирается уходить.

Джаред сваливается на диван, Дженсен осторожно присаживается рядом.

– И ты сбежал с собственной вечеринки?

– Да. Почему все мои друзья – придурки?

– Некоторые из них вроде ничего.

– Вот ты не так уж плох, например.

– Я эмоционально недоразвитый, – возражает Дженсен. – И часто не думаю, прежде чем говорю, хотя никогда не перестаю думать.

Джаред запрокидывает голову на спинку дивана и медленно поворачивается, улыбаясь.

– Все равно ты мне нравишься.

Дженсен сглатывает. В животе теплеет от этих слов; дыхание Джареда пахнет алкоголем.

– Я знал, что ты не очень сообразителен, – тяжело роняет Дженсен.

– Извини, правда. За Тома.

– Все в порядке.

– Не знаю, зачем я встречаюсь с такими как он, – говорит Джаред. – Не знаю...

А затем он подается вперед и целует Дженсена.

О поцелуях Дженсен не думал. Он думал в основном о том, как трахнуть Джареда, целовать его ему в голову не приходило.

Но оказывается, это здорово. Джаред вталкивается в рот Дженсена, огромная ладонь ложится ему на щеку, а язык скользит по кромке зубов. Только обнаружив, что уже лежит на спине, Дженсен различает вкус алкоголя и вспоминает, что Джаред... Джаред не хочет этого на самом деле.

Дженсен осторожно упирается рукой в его грудь, заставляя приподяться. Тот стонет, отстраняясь, чем практически убивает решимость Дженсена.

– Сколько ты выпил? – спрашивает Дженсен.

– Много, – бормочет Джаред.

– Джаред, чувак, мы не можем...

– Да, – обрывает тот, резко поднимаясь с дивана. – Прости.

– Джаред...

Но тот уже разворачивается и уходит.

***

Остаток ночи Дженсен проводит, всерьез пересматривая положение вещей.

Джаред бы с ним переспал сегодня. Несомненно: он целовал Дженсена так, словно собирался это сделать, словно хотел этого.

А Дженсен отказал.

Что означает: ему нужно от Джареда больше, чем секс. Возможно, секс даже и не главное. Его огорчает мысль о том, что поцелуй не был искренним и Джаред не хотел его по-настоящему. Его волнует, что заняться сексом с Джаредом означало бы воспользоваться им, заставить его пожалеть об этом впоследствии.

Дженсен не так себе все представлял, он не хотел, чтобы Джаред, несчастный, отчаянный и пьяный, пришел к нему в расстройстве из-за кого-то другого.

Он хотел, чтобы Джаред в самом деле желал именно его.

К несчастью, даже более того.

Раньше Дженсен почти не целовался, но с Джаредом... ему понравилось. Понравились звуки, которые тот издавал – будто тоже получал удовольствие. Понравилось, как Джаред вылизывал его рот, и ласка, с которой пальцы Джареда касались его щеки, шеи.

Джаред ему действительно нравится.

Возможно, Дженсен в него влюблен.

Он вертит эту идею и так и сяк с тех пор, как выгнал Джареда, осознавая, что его сбивают с толку эмоции, что если бы хотел просто секса – то получил бы его. Поступок был бы сволочной донельзя, но Дженсен и был раньше последней сволочью. Он определенно не лучший представитель рода человеческого. Но при этом и думать не может о том, чтобы взять то, что Джаред не хочет дать сам. Не может думать о сексе, которого тот не хочет. О котором, вероятно, и не вспомнит наутро.

Потому что равнодушие еще хуже нежелания. Может, Джареду всегда охота трахаться, напившись, и ему без разницы, кто подвернется под руку. Дженсен не желает быть этим подвернувшимся.

Он всех ненавидит.

Даже если Дженсен и влюблен в Джареда, он пока не горит желанием окунаться в эту влюбленность с головой. В конце концов, у него мало данных. Он знает наверняка лишь, что Джаред ему нравится, с ним приятно целоваться, и хочется заняться сексом – однако недостаточно для того, чтобы сделать это без его согласия и взаимного желания.

Википедия не лучший источник информации: статьи может редактировать кто угодно и, таким образом, для научного исследования они абсолютно бесполезны.

Но с другой стороны, наука и романтика – совершенно разные вещи. Независимо от того, что люди говорят о «химии».

Поэтому Дженсен заходит в Википедию, по утверждению которой «любовь» является абстрактным понятием, используемым для определения самых различных чувств, от дружественных до семейных или романтических. В огромной статье о романтической любви говорится о Кьеркегоре, и похоже, ответов на вопросы Дженсена там не найти.

По запросу «влюблен ли я?» Гугл выдает множество ссылок на тесты с сайтов под названиями вроде «Советы для подростков» или «Романтический путеводитель». Дженсен пытается пройти один из них, с «Советов для подростков», и обнаруживает, что он к нему неприменим, поскольку они с Джаредом не встречаются.

К этому моменту на часах уже шесть утра и Дженсен вымотан. Приходится принять как данность, что прямо сейчас он не выяснит, влюблен или нет, и довольствоваться знанием о том, что его чувства к Джареду не ограничены желанием его трахнуть.

Что, впрочем, остается существенным фактором, поэтому Дженсен отправляется в душ и, трахая свой кулак, думает о поцелуе с Джаредом, о его руках и крепко прижимающемся к нему теле.

После этого он идет спать.

Он просыпается семью часами позже от криков и непрекращающегося стука в дверь.

Натянув через голову рубашку и нацепив очки на нос, Дженсен дожидается, пока мир обретет четкость.

– Привет, – выдыхает Джаред, когда Дженсен отпирает дверь. – Я чертов идиот, прости меня.

– Все в порядке, – отмахивается Дженсен. – Как дела?

– Э-э-э... Какие?

– Ну…

– Прости за вчерашнее, – торопливо повторяет Джаред. – Я не должен был...

– Ты был пьян, – отзывается Дженсен. – На некоторых людей алкоголь оказывает такой эффект. Это доказано.

– Развязал Гейбу язык, – слегка улыбается Джаред.

– Серьезно?

– Да! Мне кажется, как раз после твоего ухода, это было здорово. Он начал зажигать с Сэнди.

– С твоей бывшей?

– Ага, – смеется Джаред. – Мне кажется, он ей понравился. Офигенно просто!

– Но она же твоя бывшая, – говорит Дженсен. Он не совсем понимает Джареда.

– Вот именно – бывшая.

– Да, но... ладно, проехали.

– Мы же играем в пейнтбол? – робко спрашивает Джаред. – Или?..

– Собирались. Дай только позвоню Гейбу и Чаду.

Он как раз собирается это сделать, когда Джаред ловит его за руку.

– Но все в порядке, правда?

Дженсен сглатывает, надеясь, что Джаред не заметит.

– Все в порядке.

***

После пейнтбола Дженсен приходит к выводу, что должен с кем-нибудь переспать.

Он очень редко к нему приходит, но сейчас такое решение кажется наиболее логичным. Возможно, Дженсену просто хочется секса и сперма давит на мозг.

К тому же, в его понимании влюбленность означает отсутствие желания спать с кем-то кроме ее объекта – если допустить, что он моногамен. Раньше такой вопрос как-то не вставал; интересно, нормально ли это.

Найти с кем переспать Дженсену не так просто. Бары приводят его в ужас – они грязные и мерзкие, и он не считает безопасным обмениваться жидкостями с незнакомыми людьми.

Поэтому на крайний случай у него есть Кайл.

Кайл Гэлнер тощ, невзрачен и в целом не особенно привлекателен; Дженсен хорошо к нему относится, но, положа руку на сердце, Кайл его не возбуждает.

Однако – учитывая общую катастрофу с навыками общения – они заключили договор, что, будут встречаться, когда возникнет такая необходимость.

«Мальчики по вызову» в понимании Дженсена.

– Привет, Дженсен, – поднимает Кайл трубку после второго гудка. – Как дела?

– Возможно, я влюбился, – делится с ним Дженсен. – И мне нужно заняться сексом, чтобы проверить наверняка.

– Хорошо, – отвечает Кайл. – Но у меня гостит сестра. Это подождет пару дней?

– Да, конечно, – соглашается Дженсен. Ему бы чем раньше, тем лучше, но отрывать Кайла от общения с сестрой не хочется. В теории, он мог бы переспать с кем-то другим, но на практике знает только одного человека, который пойдет с ним в койку без лишних вопросов, – Чада. И он последний, к кому Дженсен обратится для этих целей.

Последний.

Так что он лучше подождет Кайла.

Жизнь Дженсена совсем не сахар.

***

– Значит, ты влюблен?

– Может быть, – мрачно говорит Дженсен.

– Хех. И каково это?

– Я о нем постоянно думаю, – бормочет Дженсен. – Я хочу заняться с ним сексом. Он поцеловал меня, и мне понравилось гораздо больше, чем обычно. Хм. Мне нравится его слушать, даже когда он говорит о «Топ-модели по-американски».

– Ничего себе. Звучит странно.

– Это и есть странно.

– Он действительно тебя поцеловал?

– Угу.

– Хм. Думаешь, нам стоит попробовать?

– Поцеловаться?

– Ну да. Может, тебе просто нравится целоваться больше, чем ты думал.

– Отличная мысль, – соглашается Дженсен. – Давай попробуем.

Чтобы поцеловать Кайла, приходится наклониться. Кайл ниже Дженсена и уж тем более ниже Джареда. Он щуплый и маленький; поцелуй с ним совершенно никакой, и Дженсену не особенно хочется продолжать. У Кайла безвкусные губы, а грудь кажется хрупкой по сравнению с дженсеновой. Раньше Дженсена это не волновало: Кайл его устраивал.

Но Дженсен хочет не его.

Несмотря на это, он углубляет поцелуй, кладет ладонь на лицо Кайла, пытаясь определить, что можно сделать, чтобы стало хорошо, как с Джаредом.

Именно этот момент Джаред выбирает, чтобы зайти.

– Боже, Дженсен, я чертов идиот. Я... – он прерывается на полуслове, и Дженсен поворачивается, чувствуя, как живот завязывается в узел. Здесь и сейчас, видя, как Джаред краснеет, упирается взглядом в пол и переминается с ноги на ногу, Дженсен понимает, что окончательно и бесповоротно влюблен. – Простите, правда, – говорит Джаред. – Мне просто... Мне нужны запасные ключи, я их здесь оставил. Эм... Да. Я... Пока.

И уходит.

– Блядь, – говорит Дженсен, роняя голову на спинку дивана.

– Так ты влюблен в него? – спрашивает Кайл.

– Да. Очень.

– Сожалею.

– Ты не виноват. Надо было пойти к тебе.

– Я имею в виду – в целом, насчет влюбленности.

– О... Да. Будет дерьмово.

Кайл треплет его по плечу. Дженсен вряд ли когда-нибудь захочет его снова поцеловать.

Не самое лучшее чувство.

***

Загвоздка в том, что Дженсен не встречается с Джаредом и не должен объяснять, почему целовался на диване с другим парнем. А если бы и попробовал объяснить – это выглядело бы странно. Они друзья, и у Дженсена нет причин извиняться или как-то упоминать о том, что Джаред застал их с Кайлом.

Целый день Дженсен пытается сообразить, как об этом заговорить, но так ничего и не придумывает.

Следующим вечером Джаред, как ни в чем не бывало, стучит в его дверь и заходит со словами:

– Чувак, я очень надеюсь, что ничего тебе не обломал.

– Что?

– Погано, когда во время свидания посторонний парень врывается в дом, будто живет здесь. Надеюсь, я не испортил тебе вечер, а?

– Оу. Нет?

– Ты не уверен?

– Кайл... он просто так. Я иногда с ним, эм... – Дженсен трет шею. – Я иногда с ним сплю. Потому что мы не слишком общительные. Это взаимовыгодное соглашение.

– О-о... И... как, хорошо?

– Удовлетворительно, – лжет Дженсен сквозь зубы. Джаред все еще выглядит озадаченным и смущенным, поэтому приходится взять себя в руки. – Правда. Ему совершенно все равно, кто там зашел. Мы просто коллеги.

– Которые спят вместе, – добавляет Джаред. – Так и думал, что случайный секс у гиков не в порядке вещей.

– Ну, мы не вписываемся в общество, и у нас проблемы с отношениями, – объясняет Дженсен. – Так что по большей части я сам с собой одной рукой.

Лучше бы он этого не говорил, честное слово.

– Понятно, – краснеет Джаред.

– Я купил «Прекрасный Катамари», – сообщает Дженсен, чтобы заполнить тишину, неловкую даже для него. – Хочешь, сыграем?

– Да, – говорит Джаред. – Конечно.

***

– Итак, я влюблен в Джареда, – провозглашает Дженсен.

– Я знаю, – отзывается Чад.

– Я влюблен в Сэнди, – сообщает Гейб. – Она продолжает звонить, а я продолжаю брать трубку и тяжело дышать в нее. Как розыгрыш по телефону, только наоборот.

– Выпей и позвони ей, – предлагает Чад.

– Мы можем поговорить обо мне? – встревает Дженсен.

– Сцуко, мы только и делаем, что говорим о тебе, – напоминает Чад. – На этот раз влип Гейб.

– Правда же, – подтверждает Гейб. – Мне раньше не приходилось сталкиваться с проблемами из-за девушек. Теперь моя очередь.

– Принято, – угрюмо соглашается Дженсен. – И я согласен с Чадом.

– Я не могу пить каждый раз, когда собираюсь поговорить с девушкой!

– Ко мне и Чаду ты привык, – замечает Дженсен. – Может, на первых пяти свиданиях тебе придется напиться, а потом станет лучше.

– Почему я такой отстой? – Гейб роняет голову на журнальный столик Дженсена.

– Хочешь, запущу Power Point? – предлагает Дженсен. Обычно презентации заставляют Гейба чувствовать себя лучше.

– Я нравлюсь клевой девчонке, – продолжает Гейб, словно Дженсен ничего не говорил. – Но при этом такой неудачник, что даже не могу поговорить с ней!

– Действительно, неудачник, – соглашается Чад.

Гейб тяжело вздыхает. Дженсен треплет его по плечу.

– Так как же ты выяснил, что по уши втрескался в Джеюшку? – интересуется Чад у Дженсена.

– Он напился, поцеловал меня, а потом застукал с Кайлом.

– Чувак, – поражается Чад. – Он тебя поцеловал?

– Он был пьян!

– Он был пьян, но меня почему-то не поцеловал, – резюмирует Чад. – Какого хрена ты тогда лизался с Гэлнером?

– Проверял, на самом ли деле влюблен в Джареда.

– Любой, у кого есть глаза, сказал бы тебе и так.

Дженсен рассеянно показывает ему средний палец.

– Да ладно, Дженсен, твои закидоны тупее даже, чем у Гейба. Он сам тебя поцеловал. Позови его на чертово свидание!

Вероятно, из всех друзей Дженсена Чад наиболее зрел эмоционально. Не считая Джареда. Это не заслуга Чада – скорее, проблема Дженсена с друзьями – но обстоятельство, которое стоит принимать в расчет. Чад может быть прав.

Прежде всего Дженсен звонит Маккензи и заявляет:

– Ты была права.

– О боже, – отзывается она. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты сжег все свои штаны и купил нормальные.

– Нет! Я влюблен в Джареда.

– Ах это. Ну, ладно. Теперь ты хочешь узнать, как его добиться?

– Да.

– Он натурал?

– Би.

– Думаешь, ты ему нравишься?

– Он напился и поцеловал меня.

Маккензи взвизгивает.

– И что потом? Почему он остановился?

– Потому что я его остановил, – морщится Дженсен. – Он был пьян.

– Верный ход, – неожиданно одобряет Маккензи. – Ты показал, что тебе не все равно.

– Я не знал, что мне не все равно, – ворчит Дженсен.

– Вы говорили об этом?

– Он извинился.

– И?

– Что «и»?

– Что еще произошло?

Дженсен потирает шею.

– Он увидел, как я целуюсь с другим.

– Дже-е-е-ен, – вздыхает она. – Зачем ты это делал?

– Я экспериментировал!

– С чем именно? Ты уже в курсе, что ты гей.

– Просто... неважно! Теперь ты все знаешь. Мне надо пригласить его на свидание?

– Конечно надо! Что тебе терять, в любом случае?

– Треть моих близких друзей, – замечает Дженсен.

– Как это печально, – говорит Маккензи после паузы.

Дженсен вынужден с ней согласиться.

***

– Джаред, – обращается Дженсен к своей стене. Наклеенная на нее фотография – голова без тела – выглядит жутковато и ни на секунду не создает ощущения разговора с настоящим Джаредом. Прицепленная снизу футболка не слишком помогает.

– Джаред, – повторяет Дженсен. – Я собираюсь пойти в кино. Хочешь со мной?

Жутковатый Джаред на стене остается безмолвным. По мнению Дженсена – и к лучшему. Отлепив фотографию, он аккуратно ее сжигает: последнее, чего не хватало, так это чтобы Джаред нашел в его квартире распечатку своей головы.

Улики уничтожены, и Дженсен, с расправленными плечами, преисполненный решимости, направляется на лестничную площадку приглашать Джареда Падалеки на свидание.

– Привет, Дженсен! – говорит Джаред. – Пока, Дженсен!

– Что? – не понимает тот.

– Тороплюсь, – виновато улыбается Джаред. – На свидание.

– Оу. Пока.

И Джаред, помахав рукой, убегает.

Дженсен отправляется заниматься математикой. Математика никогда его так не кидает.

***

Теоретически свидания Джареда с другими людьми не означают, что Дженсену нельзя пригласить его куда-нибудь. Но все, с кем Джаред встречается – по крайней мере, те, кого Дженсен видел – очень привлекательны, не гики, зато сволочи. У Джареда очень ярко выраженные предпочтения: он выбирает ужасных людей. Дженсен, конечно, ужасный человек, но никогда не затевает ссоры с криками и руганью, в отличие от большинства избранников Джареда.

После скандала с очередным парнем, имя которого Дженсен не потрудился запомнить, Джаред чуть не сносит с петель дверь Дженсеновой квартиры. Дженсен перестал ее запирать: Джареду нравится врываться без стука, а Дженсен ничего не имеет против.

– Сейчас мы будем играть в шахматы, – веско сообщает Джаред.

– Хорошо, – машинально отвечает Дженсен. Он любит шахматы. Затем до него доходит, что что-то не так. – Подожди, а с чего вдруг?

– Потому что мне нужно расслабиться.

– У меня только 3D-шахматы, – признается Дженсен. Что крайне печально и очень показательно.

Глаза у Джареда упрямые и сердитые.

– Можешь меня научить?

– Да, – говорит Дженсен. – Разумеется.

***

Поначалу он дает Джареду фору – тот новичок и к тому же не гений. Но неожиданно оказывается, что «новичок» – чуть ли не чемпион по шахматам, и в течение двух раундов Дженсен борется не на жизнь, а на смерть.

– Не понимаю, – жалуется Джаред, уделывая Дженсена с такой легкостью, что у него остается достаточно сил, чтобы плакаться о своей жизни. – Едва я начинаю встречаться с этими типами, как уже каким-то образом умудряюсь с ними поссориться.

– Как у тебя получается меня обыгрывать? – не может понять Дженсен. – Ты же только научился играть.

– Да я гений в чертовых шахматах, – отмахивается Джаред. – Правда, неужели дело во мне? На свиданиях со мной плохо?

– Я не знаю, – говорит Дженсен. – У меня не было возможности проверить.

Как ему удается произнести это без горечи, он и сам не знает.

– Это же не так, – продолжает Джаред, будто Дженсен ничего не говорил. – Со мной на свиданиях круто. Я офигенный. Шах.

– Стой, что?

– Шах.

– Как ты это сделал? – недоумевает Дженсен.

– Шахматы – мой антидепрессант, – самодовольно поясняет Джаред.

– Вот дерьмо.

– Я придерживаю двери, – Джаред без труда подхватывает нить прежнего разговора. – Я оплачиваю рестораны! Я забавный! Я милый! В чем проблема?

– Не знаю, Джаред. Хочешь, завтра пообедаем вместе?

Дженсен собирался пригласить Джареда на свидание совсем не так. Но, может, оно и к лучшему.

– Конечно, – соглашается Джаред. – Мат.

– Что?

– Мат.

– Эм, нет... до этого.

– А, обед? Да, давай пообедаем. Можешь покритиковать мое поведение на свиданиях.

– Могу?

– Ага, мне пойдет на пользу. Еще раунд?

– Давай, – выдавливает Дженсен. Он идет на свидание. С Джаредом. И оно, судя по всему, должно быть потрясающим.

И, черт возьми, Джаред все же шахматный гений. Дженсен этой ночью не выигрывает ни одного раунда, но тем не менее чувствует себя так, будто сорвал джекпот.

***

Следующим вечером Джаред выглядит отлично: белоснежная рубашка, красивые брюки.  
Дженсен одет как обычно, потому что ни в одном из четырех ресторанов, которые он считает приемлемыми, нет сурового дресс-кода. О чем он успевает немедленно пожалеть, но поздно – Джаред уже здесь, и ему не скажешь: «Ой, подожди минутку, я проверю, нет ли у меня одежды без героев комиксов».

– Привет! – Джареду, очевидно, все равно, как одет Дженсен. – В общем, обычно я хожу в «Портер», но не знаю, любишь ли ты стейки.

– Портер?

– Ресторан такой.

– Я, эм... Я не хожу в незнакомые рестораны, – потирает шею Дженсен.

– О как?

– Я им не доверяю! Они могут быть негигиеничны!

– Куда же ты ходишь? – смотрит на него Джаред.

– «Пиццерия Майка», «Биг Бой», «Тайский Дворец» и «Фабрика Чизкейков».

– Ты не ходил в «Фабрику Чизкейков», пока я не начал там работать, – замечает Джаред.

– Ну да, – слегка краснеет Дженсен. – Я решил, что ты бы не стал работать в месте с плохими санитарными условиями. И я принес вилку из дома.

Джаред изучает его долгую минуту.

– Ладно. Как насчет тайской кухни? Мне она нравится.

– Давай, – соглашается Дженсен. – Хороший выбор.

Джаред действительно придерживает двери и даже помогает Дженсену снять пальто.

– Я думаю, даже женщины считают этот обычай устаревшим, – замечает Дженсен. – К тому же, я парень.

– Это плохо? – заинтересованно спрашивает Джаред. – Может, и плохо.

– Это странно, – отвечает Дженсен, проскальзывая за стол. – Я к такому не привык.

Джаред кивает так, словно старается запомнить. Это ведь хороший знак? Джаред считается с предпочтениями Дженсена.

Долгий процесс заказа, похоже, несколько озадачивает Джареда, но Дженсен не виноват, что у него аллергия на все подряд и высокие запросы. В любом случае, к нему здесь уже привыкли. И он оставляет хорошие чаевые.

Они непринужденно болтают до тех пор, пока Джаред не спрашивает о работе и Дженсен не разражается тирадой о своем текущем эксперименте. Тема его захватывает, и Дженсен нескоро замечает, что Джаред просто смотрит на него, ошеломленно кивая время от времени.

– Ох, говорит Дженсен. – Прости.

Джаред отмахивается.

– Чувак, я не понял и половины из того, что ты говорил, но очень здорово, что тебе так нравится твоя работа. Честное слово, я бы не смог столько рассказать о «Фабрике Чизкейков», даже если бы ты мне заплатил.

– Тебе платят они, – замечает Дженсен.

– Верно, – соглашается Джаред.

В целом Дженсен не считает свидание провальным. Джареду, вроде бы, тоже неплохо – он улыбается, смеется, много говорит и не выглядит недовольным.

Все, чего не хватает для полного счастья – отправиться домой и заняться сексом. Что, как надеется Дженсен, еще возможно.

– Давай напополам, – говорит он.

– Ага, хорошо, – кивает Джаред. – Но если бы это было настоящее свидание, я бы оплатил счет сам.

Дженсен застывает, пока Джаред непринужденно флиртует с официантом, принесшим счет.

– Ну, – говорит Джаред после того, как официант уходит. – От одного до десяти. Насколько я хорош на свидании?

– На восьмерку, – машинально отзывается Дженсен. – Придерживание дверей было странным, и ты заигрываешь с официантом.

– Ну да, но я бы этого не делал на настоящем свидании, – широко улыбается Джаред. – Вот видишь? Я же говорил! Свидания со мной офигенны, а люди, с которыми я встречаюсь, – идиоты. Это все из-за них, а не из-за меня.

– Ага, – соглашается Дженсен. Язык во рту словно ватный.

– Спасибо, чувак. Я очень ценю твою помощь. Я думал, вдруг мои методы действительно отстой, и я брежу.

На пути к выходу он берет у официанта номер телефона.

Дженсен ни с кем не обменивается телефонами, не назначает второго свидания и возвращается домой в одиночестве. Предположительно, именно так себя ощущают с разбитым сердцем, и теперь Дженсену стыдно, что он никогда не сочувствовал Джошу и Маккензи в их любовных неудачах. Потому что происходящее с ним...

Дерьмово.

***

Нельзя сказать, что Дженсен с головой погружен в депрессию из-за своей личной жизни. Это было бы неправдой: в его жизни полно других занятий. У него есть работа, друзья, и, кроме того, новый сезон «Разрушителей легенд» просто улетный.

Его мир не вертится вокруг хандры из-за отношений.

Но да, тот самый официант, околачивающийся в квартире Джареда, его раздражает.

– Нечестно, – ворчит он. – Они познакомились на нашем с Джаредом свидании.

– Джеюшка не знал, что это было свидание, – напоминает Чад.

– А я при чем? Я не думал, что намекал слишком тонко! Я спросил: «Хочешь вместе пообедать?» Это подразумевает приглашение на свидание, я гуглил!

– Действительно, похоже, виноват Джаред, – решает Гейб. – По крайней мере, больше, чем Дженсен. 

– Как у вас дела с Сэнди? – меняет тему Дженсен, прежде чем Чад успевает ответить. – Есть хорошие новости?

– Я выпил за обедом два бокала вина, и мы с ней целовались в машине, – расплывается в улыбке Гейб. – У меня будет девушка. И, возможно, алкоголизм в придачу, но ведь оно того стоит, правда?

– Бля, – говорит Чад. – Я бы сказал, это бонус, черт возьми.

– Ты украл медицинскую марихуану из государственной программы, – напоминает Гейб.

– У Чада есть марихуана? – с широкой улыбкой спрашивает появившийся Джаред. Надо признать, Дженсен весьма впечатлен тем, что Джаред не пропустил ни одного вечера Хало за три недели, как у него появился тупой гребаный бойфренд. Точнее, он вообще никогда их не пропускал. 

– Уже нет, – разводит руками Чад. – Я отдал ее одной цыпочке, чтобы она позажигала с другой цыпочкой у меня на глазах.

– Ты крут, Чад. – Джаред падает на диван рядом с Дженсеном. Дженсен предпочитает более широкий круг личного пространства, чем обычно оставляет ему Джаред, но оказывается, для Джареда он во многом готов сделать исключение. Что, по правде говоря, несколько настораживает. – Ну что, играем?

– Ты сегодня не с Джейсоном? – интересуется Дженсен, надеясь, что едкость в вопросе не слишком различима. Ему не всегда удается регулировать интонации, эхо у него в голове звучит гораздо более спокойно и уравновешенно.

– Сегодня же вечер Хало, – пожимает плечами Джаред. – Я люблю вечера Хало. – Он пихает плечо Дженсена своим. – Кто-то должен надрать твою задницу, а Чад, насколько я знаю, недостаточно мужик для этого.

– Эй, а пошел бы ты! Я куда мужественнее Гейба!

Гейб гневно скрипит. Чад постоянно умудряется вывести его из себя в присутствии Джареда, из-за чего Гейб начинает подпрыгивать на месте и издавать непонятные звуки, словно сердитый хомяк. 

– Не, Чад, – широко улыбается Джаред. – Думаю, ты в пролете. У Гейба есть девушка.

– Постой, она так сказала? – поражается Гейб. – Что она сказала?

Джаред таращится на него с минуту, прежде чем Гейб осознает, что произошло и прижимает руки ко рту.

– Ты такой везунчик, пьянчуга, – говорит Джаред. – Она считает тебя прелестным.

Гейб пытается заговорить, но ничего не получается. С шумом выдохнув, он хватает лист бумаги.

ТО ЕСТЬ СЕКСУАЛЬНЫМ И МУЖЕСТВЕННЫМ ПРАВДА?

– Да, чувак, именно, – смеется Джаред. – Сексуальным, мужественным, неспособным разговаривать с девушками... Ты редкая находка.

ЗАТКНИСЬ. ХАЛО, СВОЛАЧИ.

Вздохнув, Дженсен исправляет «а» на «о». Ему нужны новые друзья. И может быть, апгрейд парочки имеющихся.

***

Какие к черту мысли о любви? Все чушь. Дженсен ненавидит Джареда Падалеки.

Дженсен чихает трижды за секунду. Горло горит, голова кружится, а в носу столько соплей, что он наверняка должен распухнуть, чтобы их вместить.

Заглянувший было Чад услышал хлюпанье носом и жалкое: «Ча-а-а-а-ад?» и сбежал, поджав хвост, как подлый трус.

А ненавидит Дженсен Джареда потому, что тот его заразил. Джаред на него накашлял в вечер Хало, рассмеялся и сказал, что, должно быть, подхватил простуду от сестры. И несмотря на то, что Дженсен немедленно принял превентивные меры, теперь у него чума и он при смерти.

Из чего логически следует, что теперь с ним обязан разбираться Джаред, и никто другой.

Приняв решение, Дженсен тащится через лестничную площадку в квартиру Джареда. Обнаружив, что в ней пусто и холодно, он одалживает одну из толстовок Джареда, сворачивается на диване в клубок и засыпает.

Некоторое время спустя Джаред будит его, потрепав за плечо:

– Дженсен, эй, ты чего?

– Я умираю, – огрызается тот. – Я умираю, и в этом виноват ты.

– Вот же черт, ты еле говоришь. От чего ты умираешь?

– От гриппа. Ты на меня накашлял.

Опустившись на колени, Джаред кладет ладонь на лоб Дженсена.

– Блин, да ты горишь. Зачем ты сюда пришел?

– Потому что это ты виноват. А Чад сбежал.

– Сбежал?

– Он сволочь. Я ему всыплю.

– Обязательно. Хочешь супа? Я тебе сделаю.

– И чаю, – просит Дженсен. – Эрл Грея. Горячего, как Капитану Пикарду.

Прежде чем встать, Джаред треплет Дженсена по волосам с мягкой улыбкой.

– Хорошо, – соглашается он. – Конечно. Спи, я тебя разбужу, когда будет готово.

– Я все еще тебя ненавижу, – бормочет Дженсен, укладываясь обратно на диван. Одолженная толстовка огромна, она теплая и пахнет Джаредом, и хотя диван и вполовину не так удобен, как дженсенов, это не имеет значения. У Дженсена жар, голова кружится, в глазах туман, и он, сдавшись, засыпает.

Во второй раз он просыпается из-за телефона Джареда, разразившегося трелью на столе прямо возле уха.

– Черт-черт-черт, – подбежав, Джаред хватает трубку. – Прости. – Он возвращается на кухню и приносит оттуда чашку. – Держи чай. Суп скоро будет.

Джаред ставит чашку на стол и отвечает на звонок; Дженсен, усевшись, принимается пить чай и подслушивать изо всех сил. Что не так просто из-за ощущения, будто голова находится под водой.

– Привет, – говорит Джаред. – Я не могу сегодня. Дженсен заболел, и... – Из телефонной трубки доносится невнятный шум. Джаред запускает пятерню в волосы. – Да, это действительно важно. Блин, это я виноват. Я его заразил, а теперь он даже на ногах не стоит. – Джаред уходит на кухню, исчезая из поля зрения. Дженсен слышит, как тот говорит успокаивающе, но не может разобрать ни слова. Поэтому он сосредотачивается на восхитительном горячем чае – как раз таком, какой любит Капитан Пикард.

– Сам иди на хуй! – орет Джаред в трубку так, что слышно аж с кухни. Похоже все плохо, поэтому Дженсен заставляет себя подняться. Стоит ему выпрямиться, как тут же становится холодно, но что бы ни произошло, виновник именно он.

– Джаред? – спрашивает Дженсен, тяжело опираясь на дверной косяк. Голос звучит хрипло и непривычно.

Джаред выглядит смущенным.

– Привет. Извини. Чувак, не надо было вставать, ты как живой мертвец.

– Я переживал, – признается Дженсен.

– Всего лишь Джейсон, – вздыхает Джаред. – Мы расстались.

– Сожалею, – говорит Дженсен, подразумевая противоположное.

– Все нормально, – отзывается Джаред, помешивая суп. Уму непостижимо, Джаред варит Дженсену суп. – Он был порядочным придурком.

– Пора бы тебе перестать встречаться с такими парнями, – советует Дженсен. – Ты достоин большего.

– Мне нравится так думать, – качает головой Джаред. – Пойдем, тебе надо обратно в кровать.

– На диван, – поправляет Дженсен.

– Наверное, нужно уложить тебя в твою кровать, – задумчиво произносит Джаред.

– Мне нравится твоя, – трясет головой Дженсен.

Джаред закашливается.

– Не зарази меня сильнее!

– Нет-нет. Я, хм... Ты хочешь в мою кровать?

– На диван. Или в кровать.

– На диван, – неуверенно улыбается Джаред. – Не хочется, чтобы ты измазал мне всю подушку соплями.

– Постельное белье легче отстирать, чем диван, – замечает Дженсен, но с готовностью следует за Джаредом в гостиную. К большому, замечательному, удобному дивану. Пахнущему Джаредом. Дженсен немедленно это озвучивает:

– Твои вещи пахнут тобой.

Джаред бросает на него странный взгляд.

– Само собой. Пей чай, я принесу суп.

– Спасибо, – искренне благодарит Дженсен. Он знает, что отвратителен, когда болеет, а Джаред беспрекословно выполняет все его прихоти, да еще и расстается с бойфрендом из-за него. Очень впечатляет.

– Ага, – отзывается Джаред, задержавшись на минуту, а затем возвращается обратно на кухню.

Он позволяет Дженсену опереться на себя, пока тот ест свой суп, и они вместе смотрят «Чужих». В какой-то момент Дженсен обнаруживает, что полностью завалился на Джареда; позже он непременно пожалеет, но сейчас совершенно не в состоянии переживать по этому поводу.

***

На следующий день самочувствие Дженсена остается неизменным, разве что теперь ему еще и чертовски неловко из-за прошлого вечера, который он провел, растекшись по Джареду в невменяемом состоянии. И что еще хуже – Джаред ему позволил. Дженсен все еще лежит на его диване, укрытый одеялом, и насколько ему приятна забота о нем, больном, настолько же ужасно он чувствует себя из-за того, что в замутненном болезнью рассудке приставал к Джареду. Особенно после того, как Джареда только что бросил бойфренд. Из-за Дженсена.

Дженсен плетется к себе в квартиру; хоть она ему и нравится куда больше джаредовой, это, по правде говоря, не сильно утешает. У Джареда, в окружении его вещей, было тепло и уютно, и с чертовыми чувствами в самом деле пора что-то делать – пока они окончательно не вышли из-под контроля.

Но прежде всего его мозг должен перестать пытаться вырваться из черепа. На этом Дженсен и намерен сосредоточиться.

Позже приходит Джаред и оставляет тарелку супа с запиской, что он на работу и проведает Дженсена, когда вернется; подробная инструкция, как правильно разогреть суп, прилагается.

Если бы Дженсен еще не успел влюбиться в Джареда, это стало бы последним толчком.

Завернувшись в одеяло поверх толстовки Джареда, он направляется в кухню вместе с инструкцией и тарелкой. Во рту привкус картона, горло болит ужасно, но день однозначно начался неплохо. В записке Джареда ничего не говорится о том, как отвратительно на него заваливался больной Дженсен, а значит, Джаред невероятно великодушен и, возможно, пока не догадался о влюбленности Дженсена размером со Звездный Разрушитель.

Суп все еще вкусный и теплый, и Дженсен устраивается на диване, собираясь поиграть в «Древние Свитки IV: Забвение». У него дохрена времени, которое можно убить.

***

Джаред добросовестно заботится о Дженсене на протяжении всей его болезни. Он оставляет без комментариев приставания той ночью, из чего Дженсен делает вывод, что Джаред объяснил себе его поведение как-то иначе. Дженсен не знает, как именно, но он ведь себя очень плохо чувствовал. Может, ему вообще приснилось, что он пускал слюни на плечо Джареду. Его порядочно лихорадило, в конце-то концов.

Во вторник, после первого рабочего дня наконец выздоровевшего Дженсена, Джаред заходит его навестить. Что само по себе совершенно непримечательно. Но вместо того, чтобы ворваться в квартиру, он стучит в дверь, как нормальный человек, а попав внутрь, делает круг по комнате, а не разваливается на диване немедленно, как обычно.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает он. – Как было на работе?

– Ага, все хорошо, – отзывается Дженсен. – Спасибо тебе за помощь, правда. Я веду себя ужасно, когда болею, я знаю.

Смех Джареда кажется немного неестественным.

– Это же вроде как из-за меня. Пришлось собраться с духом.

– Ага, – отзывается Дженсен. Джаред, наматывающий вокруг него круги, озадачивает, а его нервозность явно передается Дженсену. И кроме того, он не понимает, что происходит.

После долгой паузы Джаред говорит странным тоном:

– Слушай, – пальцами он поглаживает крышку ноутбука Дженсена, внимательно разглядывая стол. – Тебе никогда не нравятся мои бойфренды.

– Тебе они тоже не нравятся, – замечает Дженсен. – Как и большинство твоих девушек. Поразительно, что ты встречался с Сэнди, честное слово. Она совсем не в твоем вкусе.

– А кто в моем вкусе? Мудаки?

– Я не собирался этого говорить.

Джаред улыбается, все еще не поднимая глаз на Дженсена.

– У тебя уже лучше получается. Ну, думать, прежде чем говорить.

– Ага, когда-нибудь я стану настоящим мальчиком, – пытается Дженсен разбавить напряженный тон диалога.

Джаред издает короткий смешок.

– Надеюсь, что нет.

– Слушай, – сдается Дженсен. – В чем дело? Что-то с тобой не так, даже я вижу.

– Хэллоуин, – наконец поднимает взгляд Джаред. – Я тебя поцеловал тогда. А ты меня остановил.

Дженсен сглатывает.

– Да, – отрицать бессмысленно, это факт.

– Понимаешь, – осторожно произносит Джаред, снова принимаясь рассматривать ноутбук. – Я решил, что тебе не нравлюсь.

Дженсен проглатывает смешок. Сама мысль нелепа, он бы так и сказал, если бы не хотел настолько сильно узнать, к чему ведет Джаред.

– Но теперь мне кажется... ты ведь подумал, что я не всерьез, да?

– Э-эм...

– А затем ты позвал меня на свидание, а я посчитал, что оно дружеское, и продолжил встречаться с другими, и, в общем, мы оба дураки, – радостно заключает Джаред. – Так что... Хочешь мы сегодня сходим куда-нибудь вместе?

Дженсен закашливается и кашляет довольно долго.

– Чего?

– На свидание, – поясняет Джаред. – Ты и я – на свидание.

– Оу... Ты... Серьезно?

– Абсолютно, – широко и искренне улыбается Джаред.

– Тогда, хм. Да. Определенно.

– Ужин? – предлагает Джаред.

– Да, – соглашается Дженсен. Он словно в ступоре, хотя какое «словно» – он совершенно ошарашен.

– Я зайду за тобой в семь.

– Ты знаешь, что я очень избирателен в еде, правда? – напоминает Дженсен. – Мне нравятся только четыре ресторана.

– Знаю.

– И я слегка ненормальный.

– Ага.

– И ты действительно хочешь пойти со мной на свидание?

Наклонившись, Джаред возмутительно легко целует Дженсена.

– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

– Ох, – выдыхает Дженсен.

– Значит, в семь, – подытоживает Джаред и уходит.

***

– Он пригласил _тебя_ на свидание? – не может поверить Чад.

– В пятый раз: да.

– _Он_ пригласил _тебя_ на свидание?

– В шестой раз: да, – отвечает Дженсен. – Мы можем сменить пластинку? Пора бы уже.

– Он тебя поцеловал? – встревает Гейб.

– Он целовал меня и раньше, – замечает Дженсен. – Просто в пьяном состоянии.

– Чувак, – возмущается Чад. – Я же куда круче тебя. Он должен был позвать на свидание меня.

– Но не позвал, – самодовольно отзывается Дженсен.

– Да, черт бы тебя побрал.

– Боже, он позвал меня на свидание, – осознает Дженсен. – Что мне надеть?

– Когда ты успел превратиться в девчонку? – интересуется Гейб.

– Я не могу идти в этом! – не слушает его Дженсен. – Серьезно. Зелёный Фонарь? Никто не спит с теми, кто носит футболки с Зелёным Фонарем.

– Предпочитаешь апгрейд до Бэтмена? – предлагает Гейб.

– Мне нужна нормальная одежда, – констатирует Дженсен. – Без всяких супергероев.

– У тебя хоть есть такая? – хмыкает Чад.

– Боже, не знаю, – Дженсен прячет лицо в ладонях. – Хуже не придумаешь. Джаред – альфа-самец с отличной фигурой и эволюционно привлекательными физическими данными, а я... это я.

– Он пригласил тебя на свидание, – напоминает Гейб. – Ты ему нравишься.

Дженсен заставляет себя подняться на ноги.

– Давайте будем реалистами. Обычно Джаред встречается с высокими, широкоплечими парнями в рубашках и узких джинсах. Значит, чтобы ему понравиться, я должен выглядеть именно так.

Чад с Гейбом следуют за ним в комнату.

– Он не встречается с очкариками. Мне придется надеть линзы.

– У тебя от них слезятся глаза.

– Переживу. Еще он не встречается с парнями, у которых волосы торчат во все стороны.

– Дженсен, – напоминает Гейб. – Он встречается с тобой.

– Да, сегодня! Я должен мыслить масштабнее, Гейб. Скорее всего, он считает это удачной идеей, потому что обычно встречается с ублюдками. Он думает: «О, Дженсен хороший». А я совсем не хороший! Мне нужно сделать так, чтобы он пригласил меня на еще одно свидание. В последний раз, когда я был собой, он не то что не захотел повторения, он даже не заметил, что это было свидание!

– Я бы согласился с Гейбом, что лучше тебе быть собой, но ты нервный и дерганый, – говорит Чад. – Так что давай займемся гребаным перевоплощением.

– Я думаю, вы оба идиоты, – убежден Гейб.

– Сцуко, ты даже с девушками не в состоянии разговаривать, – парирует Чад.

– И с высокими людьми.

– И с латиноамериканцами.

– И с инвалидами, – заканчивает Дженсен.

– Заткнитесь. Я все равно уверен, что это идиотизм. – Гейб задумывается. – И у меня, похоже, есть девушка. Так что идите на хрен, оба.

– Я просто хочу ему понравиться, – бормочет Дженсен, вытаскивая из шкафа черную рубашку на пуговицах, которую прислала сестра несколько лет назад в надежде, что Дженсен поддастся влиянию моды. – Я же не урод, в самом деле. Я всего лишь странно одеваюсь. И зануда. Мне нужно по-человечески одеться и говорить на нормальные темы.

– На какие нормальные темы ты можешь говорить? – интересуется Гейб.

– Да на какие угодно! Нормальные люди смотрят «Лост», правда?

– Ты такой ебанутый, Дженсен, – потирает лоб Чад.

– Надо разбираться с каждым свиданием по очереди, – решает Дженсен. – Все, что мне нужно на этом – добиться следующего.

Он вставляет одну контактную линзу; они ему уже не подходят, и глаза мгновенно начинают слезиться. После второй мир вокруг расплывается.

Джинсы на нем слишком узкие, тело под рубашкой чешется, и он полуслеп.

– Как я выгляжу? – спрашивает Дженсен.

– Нелепо, – реагирует Чад.

– Не в своей тарелке, – выносит вердикт Гейб.

– Сексуально? – надеется Дженсен.

– Я бы тебе вдул, – соглашается Чад.

– Это не новость, ты бы кому угодно вдул.

– Гейбу не вдул бы.

– Даже не знаю, почему я до сих пор с вами общаюсь, – обижается Гейб.

– Потому что ты больше ни с кем не можешь говорить, – поясняет Чад.

– Я думал, я тебе типа нравлюсь, – говорит Дженсен.

– Типа да, – подтверждает Гейб. – И ты типа сексуальный, ну, для чувака. Но это все тупо. Джаред знает, кто ты на самом деле.

– Ну что ж, теперь он узнает, что я могу выглядеть круто, а не как в цирке. Так что будет здорово.

– Да, – хмыкает Гейб. – Обязательно будет.

***

До семи Дженсен пытается играть в приставку, но он плохо видит, а ладони потеют так сильно, что джойстик в буквальном смысле несколько раз выскальзывает из рук.

Он принимается за вычисления для нынешнего проекта, поднеся лист близко к лицу и изо всех сил стараясь не думать о Джареде.

Конечно же, безуспешно. Ведь Джаред... Он хотел поцеловать его на Хэллоуин. И остановился только потому, что Дженсен сам оттолкнул. А теперь Джаред выразил заинтересованность и пригласил на свидание – какие у Дженсена причины для стресса? Он выглядит довольно привлекательно, похож на нормального человека, и, вполне вероятно, Джаред решит поцеловать его снова, трахнуть его и остаться с ним вместе навсегда.

Дженсена устроит любой вариант из вышеперечисленных.

Стук раздается немного раньше семи, и Дженсену хочется умереть. Одернув рубашку, он сглатывает и открывает дверь.

Джаред выглядит удивленным. На нем обычная рубашка и джинсы, и он, как всегда, соблазнителен и безупречен.

– Ого, – произносит он. – Э-э-э… что случилось?

– Свидание, – поясняет Дженсен. – На свидания принято хорошо одеваться.

– Ты уложил волосы гелем? – косится Джаред на его прическу.

– Да.

– Ого, – повторяет Джаред. Непонятно, хорошее ли это «ого». – Ну что, идем?

– Да. А куда?

– В пиццерию, – предлагает Джаред. – Ты же ешь в пиццерии вниз по улице?

– Да. – Дженсен немного беспокоится: пиццерия – не слишком романтичное место. «Биг Бой», правда, тоже, а в «Фабрике Чизкейков» Джаред работает, так что она вообще не вариант, не говоря уже о тайском ресторане, где Джаред в прошлый раз подцепил официанта. Выбор у них небольшой.

– Отлично, – добавляет Дженсен.

Дженсен старается говорить на темы, которые понравятся Джареду: спрашивает о работе, про которую тому особо нечего рассказать, о поисках ролей – совершенно бесплодных. От вопроса о своей работе он уходит и, вместо долгого рассказа о текущих проектах по теории струн, задает вопрос о вчерашней игре.

– Какая игра? – не понимает Джаред.

Блядь.

– А какую ты смотрел? – пытается исправить положение Дженсен.

Джаред бросает на него странный взгляд.

Чем дальше, тем хуже. Дженсен изо всех сил пытается быть нормальным и разумным, а Джаред все больше закрывается и выглядит раздраженным. Что аномально противоречит поцелуям и приглашению на свидание несколькими часами раньше. Все темы, которые поднимает Дженсен, Джареду неинтересны, и он в свою очередь пытается заговорить о том, что любит Дженсен. Но все, что любит Дженсен – скучно, узкоспециально и непонятно, поэтому Дженсен избегает этих разговоров.

Он старается быть не таким, как обычно, и это только усугубляет положение. Дженсен был практически уверен, что достиг апогея несуразности, уровня нелепости, с которым ничему не сравниться. Очевидно, он ошибался.

***

После того, как Джаред сваливает, Дженсен переодевается, чувствуя себя идиотом. Непривычное ощущение Дженсену напрочь не нравится. Трудно было представить, что он и поцелуя на ночь не получит, учитывая, что они два раза целовались еще до свидания, но очевидно Джаред Падалеки создан, чтобы его разочаровывать.

И все же завтра будет новый день, и Дженсен сможет извиниться за то, что он там сделал или не сделал, и посмотреть, готов ли Джаред дать ему еще один шанс. Дженсен уверен, что сможет вести себя, не как задрот. Прочитать книгу о спорте, например, или пошерстить Википедию. Идея ему нравится, и он немедленно находит в интернете статью о футболе; ну в самом деле, он же гений, он способен разобраться с правилами американского времяпрепровождения – если даже водители грузовиков в состоянии. А потом он придумает способ это времяпрепровождение улучшить. Пока он не знает ничего, кроме того, что для игры нужен мяч, но думает, лазеры придутся к месту. Лазеры всегда полезны.

Первый абзац скучен и слишком прост, и Дженсен с радостью отвлекается на стук в дверь.

Открывая, он не задумывается, что волосы торчат, на носу очки, а одет он в футболку с Флэшем и фланелевые пижамные штаны. Естественно, на пороге обнаруживается Джаред.

– Нам надо серьезно поговорить, – произносит Джаред и моргает. – Ох, слава богу, ты не сжег свою одежду.

– Чего?

– Какого черта сегодня стряслось?

– Неудачное свидание?

– Да, но из-за чего?

– Мне кажется, пиццерия – не лучший выбор. Не романтично.

– Да при чем тут пиццерия! Это из-за тебя!

Дженсен вздрагивает.

– Нет, я имел ввиду... Господи, Дженсен. Что с тобой было?

– Ничего! Я был нормальным.

– Нормальным по чьим меркам?

До Дженсена начинает доходить суть проблемы, и она ему не нравится.

– По меркам людей! С которыми ты встречаешься.

– Люди, с которыми я встречаюсь, отстой.

– Но ты с ними встречаешься, – тихо возражает Дженсен.

– Боже. Для гения ты чертовски слабоумен.

А затем Джаред наклоняется, и Дженсен получает свой поцелуй на ночь, правда прощальным его назвать сложно.

– Мне нравятся твои дурацкие футболки, – говорит Джаред Дженсену в губы. – И идиотские штаны, и гиковские увлечения. Они настоящие. Они твои. Мне нравится, что ты не пытаешься быть кем-то другим, – после этих слов Джаред отстраняется достаточно, чтобы Дженсен видел, как тот закатывает глаза. – За исключением, разве что, свиданий со мной.

– Я не хотел, чтобы ты пожалел, что меня пригласил, – бормочет Дженсен. Он сам не знает, зачем говорит, но это кажется ему важным.

– О да, – смеется Джаред, – ты отлично справился.

– Заткнись. У меня куча информации о твоих партнерах и предпочтениях.

– Ты составил таблицу моих предпочтений? Зуб даю, составил. Дашь посмотреть?

– Нет, – раздражается Дженсен.

Улыбка Джареда становится шире.

– Но ты составил.

– Заткнись.

– Ну и, – Джаред подходит ближе. Учитывая, что он и так находился рядом, это настораживает. Но не вызывает протеста. – Что из нее следует?

– В смысле?

– Из твоей таблицы, насчет моего типажа, – наклонившись, Джаред легонько всасывает кожу на шее Дженсена.

– Оу... – только и произносит Дженсен, потому что Джаред оставляет ему засос, и думать при этом крайне тяжело. Мозг Дженсена никогда не подводил, но в данный момент Джаред оставляет засос, и мозгу Дженсена можно поставить максимум четыре с плюсом. Что по меркам Дженсена приравнивается к провалу. – Тебе нравятся высокие.

– М-м, ты высокий.

– Симпатичные.

– Галочка.

– Мускулистые.

– Вполне.

– Ты обращаешь внимание, – выдавливает Дженсен из себя, пока Джаред скользит рукой под его футболку, – на глаза и губы.

– Боже, ты свои глаза и губы видел?

– Не слишком часто, – признается Дженсен. – Они у меня на лице.

– Что ж, ты, черт возьми, прям в моем вкусе. Осталось только избавиться от одежды и очков.

– Именно! – восклицает Дженсен, и торжество науки так восхитительно, что он уворачивается от настойчивых рук и рта Джареда. – Поэтому я их и не надел!

Глаза Джареда темнеют.

– Поверь мне, Дженсен, если бы ты не оделся, свидание прошло бы совсем иначе.

– Нас бы не пустили в ресторан, – соглашается Дженсен. – Насчет этого есть правила – без рубашки и без обуви...

Смех Джареда звучит несколько напряженно.

– Просто чтобы убедиться, что я знаю, во что ввязываюсь: ты же испытываешь сексуальное влечение, правда? Пожалуйста, скажи, что это так. Ты вроде бы упоминал, что занимаешься сексом. Иногда.

– Конечно, я испытываю сексуальное влечение, я целый месяц думал, что хочу с тобой переспать, – выдает Дженсен.

И немедленно жалеет об этом.

– А что случилось через месяц? – ухмыляется Джаред.

Дженсен не отвечает. Он все еще может спасти ситуацию.

– Ты перехотел спать со мной?

– Нет! – протестует Дженсен. Джаред непременно должен знать, что Дженсен все еще его хочет.

– Просто не сегодня? – допытывается Джаред. – Я пойму, если ты не настроен торопиться.

Дженсен моргает, мысленно подводя итоги вечера:

Джаред его поцеловал: 2 раза.  
Оставил засосов: 1.  
Предметов одежды, которые он точно хотел снять с Дженсена: 1.

– О-о, – выдыхает Дженсен, а затем притягивает Джареда в поцелуй.

– Клянусь, – смеется Джаред ему в губы. – Ты псих.

– Гений, – бормочет Дженсен.

– Сумасшедший гений, – уточняет Джаред. – Типа Франкенштейна. Тебя возбуждает, что я в курсе, что Франкенштейн это доктор, а не монстр?

Дженсен не признается, но его на самом деле возбуждает.

Одной рукой Джаред проскальзывает под футболку Дженсена, другую кладет ему на щеку и углубляет поцелуй. Как на Хэллоуин, только теперь дыхание Джареда не пахнет алкоголем, а Дженсен гораздо лучше осознает, что происходит.

Стиснув бедра Джареда, Дженсен пятится в направлении спальни и увлекает его за собой. Он хотел Джареда с тех пор, как впервые увидел, и если тот предпочитает забыть о катастрофе, в которую превратилось свидание, и заняться сексом несмотря ни на что, Дженсен точно не собирается протестовать.

Рука Джареда блуждает по груди Дженсена, будто не может решить, где больше нравится трогать. Дженсен стонет, когда она задевает сосок, и Джаред хмыкает ему в рот.

– Где твоя кровать?

– Мы как раз в пути, – шепчет Дженсен, дергая его за собой.

Тот продолжает отвлекать жадными поцелуями, отчего мыслительный процесс Дженсена замедляется, и он гораздо дольше, чем обычно, соображает, где что находится, и как не навернуться на мелкой мебели и фигурках героев. Джаред, естественно, этого никогда и не знал, он спотыкается, смеется и чертыхается, и Дженсен никак не может поверить, что все происходит на самом деле.

Джаред врезается в комод и валится с Дженсеном на кровать; не успевает Дженсен прийти в себя, как Джаред уже сдергивает с него футболку и принимается изучать губами грудь, облизывая и теребя сосок.

Это как раз одна из тех вещей, которые Дженсен не может сделать с собой сам, и все, что ему остается – зашипеть и выгнуться.

– Знал, что ты офигенный, – мурлычет Джаред. – Бля-я.

Дженсен наконец сосредотачивается достаточно, чтобы стянуть рубашку Джареда и впитать взглядом широкую грудь и изгибы тела. Кажется, будто его кожа светится, хотя Дженсен и понимает: это невозможно и в нем говорит романтика, но какая разница? Ему почти хочется сделать снимок и послать Чаду вместе с показывающим язык смайликом – почти, на самом деле делиться с кем бы то ни было желания нет. А уж с Чада сталось бы припереться и полезть к ним третьим.

Джаред возвращается к соску, и Дженсен запутывается пальцами в прядях его волос, закручивающихся тугими колечками у шеи. Джаред спускается языком ниже, отчего Дженсен готов запеть.

– Эй, – поднимает взгляд Джаред от паха Дженсена. – Можно?..

– Да, – выдыхает Дженсен. – Но сначала мне... э-э-э... кое-что нужно.

– Сейчас? – удивляется Джаред. – Чувак, я даже штаны не снял, я не могу надеть презерватив.

– Нет, – говорит Дженсен, шаря в тумбочке. Нащупывает планшет и протягивает его Джареду.

Тот выглядит изумленным.

– Дженсен. Зачем мне сейчас планшет?

– Это о том, какие мне нравится прикосновения, – поясняет Дженсен. – Идеальные углы, сила...

– Дженсен. Если ты закончишь это предложение, мы никогда не займемся сексом.

– Почему?

– Я даже не... ты всерьез _вычислял_ , как правильно дрочить?!

– Мой способ был неэффективным, – бормочет Дженсен.

– Это самое дикое, что я когда-либо слышал, – констатирует Джаред.

– Мне было шестнадцать. Я ничего толком не умел.

Воцаряется пауза.

– И ты экспериментировал, пока не получилось правильно? – хрипло спрашивает Джаред.

– Естественно, – подтверждает Дженсен.

– Господи, – скатившись с него, Джаред падает рядом на кровать.

– Что?

– Представляю себе, как ты-подросток часами дрочил, проверяя всевозможные углы.

– Примерно так и было, – соглашается Дженсен.

– Боже, обкончаться.

– Я перепробовал все, что только можно. Потому и вывел график: он показывает, как лучше всего.

– Да, – соглашается Джаред. – Нет. У меня ладони шире. А еще есть рот. В общем – тебе придется учесть новые данные.

– Хм-м, – задумывается Дженсен. – Возможно, ты прав.

– Поверь мне, я прав.

Дженсен склонен согласиться, но тут Джаред снова принимается его целовать, что, к несчастью, означает отсутствие его губ на теле Дженсена.

Но целоваться с Джаредом лучше, чем Дженсен мог себе когда-либо представить, и даже лучше, чем в предыдущие разы. Джареду, похоже, нравится сам процесс, нравится прижиматься ртом ко рту Дженсена. И что удивительно, Дженсену это нравится тоже.

Возможно, когда влюблен в кого-то, тебе нравится все, что он делает. Дженсен еще не уверен.

Рука Джареда спускается по груди Дженсена к поясу штанов, и Дженсену хочется рыдать. С тех пор, как он познакомился с Джаредом, наиболее близка к сексу была неудачная попытка с Кайлом, и немногое, что они успели, можно сравнить с гамбургером вместо вожделенной тайской кухни. То, что он чертовски хотел трахаться и чертовски хотел Джареда, не помогло, и даже настоящий секс вряд ли спас бы ситуацию.

Он тихо всхлипывает, когда Джаред стягивает с него пижамные штаны и обхватывает рукой член. Джаред прав: руки у него гигантские и ощущение от них совсем другое, нежели от собственных. Все данные Дженсена теперь никуда не годятся, потому как ничего из того, что Дженсен с собой делал, не было даже вполовину так хорошо. Джаред начинает медленно двигать рукой, не прекращая беспорядочно скользить губами по губам Дженсена.

– Господи, – выдыхает Дженсен; Джаред сползает и даже не замечает, что теперь тычется губами Дженсену в подбородок.

Неловко сталкиваясь с Джаредом руками, Дженсен умудряется расстегнуть его джинсы и спустить их вниз. На Джареде, однако, все еще преграда из трусов, из-за чего Дженсен недовольно стонет.

Джаред прерывисто смеется.

– Давай, гений, ты с этим справишься, я в тебя верю.

– В задницу тебя.

– Я хотел в задницу тебя, – честно признается Джаред.

– О-о, – реагирует Дженсен, большей частью оттого, что наконец избавляется от боксеров Джареда, и ох, ни хуя ж себе. Дженсен редко ошибается в расчетах, но, похоже, он недооценил размеры пениса Джареда Падалеки. – О боже, да, пожалуйста.

– Я найду свой собственный угол, – ухмыляется Джаред.

– Мы можем экспериментировать, – предлагает Дженсен, потому что уверен: одним разом они не ограничатся. – Отыщем наилучший способ опытным путем.

Джаред целует его снова, мокро и жадно, а затем сползает вниз так, что его губы оказываются прямо напротив члена Дженсена.

– Ага, можем.

Дженсен собирается было снять очки, в предвкушении того, что сейчас произойдет внизу, но Джаред его останавливает:

– Оставь. Хочу, чтобы ты видел.

Затем он облизывает губы. И Дженсену делают минет.

Сколько бы Дженсен ни размышлял раньше о том, каким может быть секс с Джаредом, он фактически ни разу не учитывал, насколько у Джареда больше опыта. Отчасти потому, что это вызывает в нем ревность, но кроме того – у него никогда не было опытного партнера. Большинство побед Дженсена были такими же, как он: асоциальными, странными, и идеально ладили с собственными руками. Так что он не слишком представлял, на что может повлиять опыт.

Джаред _хорош_. Он втягивает Дженсена глубоко, веки его прикрыты; надо признать – здорово, что Дженсен видит, как движутся губы Джареда вокруг его члена, сопоставляет выражение джаредова лица со звуками, которые тот издает. И честное слово, если Джаред не остановится в ближайшее время, то все закончится раньше, чем начнется настоящий секс, а Дженсен не согласен с таким поворотом событий.

Он легонько тянет Джареда за волосы, и едва не срывается от влажного звука, с которым Джаред выпускает его изо рта.

– _Секс_ , – произносит Дженсен.

– Вот видишь, – ухмыляется Джаред. – Теперь ты говоришь, как нормальный человек.

Дженсен принимается шарить вокруг – презервативы и смазку найти намного труднее, чем планшет.

– Я слегка недооценил твой размер, – признается он, кидая Джареду презервативы. – Надеюсь, что подойдут.

Джаред слегка удивлен, но затем расплывается в улыбке.

– Ты купил для меня презервативы? Когда?

Дженсен краснеет.

– О-о-о, солнышко, – умиляется Джаред и целует его снова. – Не надо было.

– Тебе нравится целоваться, – комментирует Дженсен.

– А тебе нет?

– У меня было не особо много возможностей проверить.

– Хех, – Джаред выдавливает смазку на пальцы. – Тогда привыкай.

– Мы будем целоваться еще? – в вопросе Дженсена надежды больше, чем ему хотелось бы показать.

– Каждый день, если ты мне позволишь.

– Средняя продолжительность твоих отношений – 8,4 дня, – говорит Дженсен. – Так что...

– Так что я надеюсь в этот раз установить рекорд, – говорит Джаред. – Ты не просто случайный парень с автобусной остановки, Дженсен. Ты в общем то мой лучший друг.

Одновременно Джаред обводит пальцем анус Дженсена, и невероятно, насколько лучше становится секс благодаря эмоциональной составляющей.

– О-ох, – только и может произнести он, подаваясь бедрами навстречу и надеясь, что Джаред воспримет это как одобрение.

– Ага, – соглашается Джаред, проскальзывая пальцем глубже и целуя Дженсена настойчивее. 

Дженсен не занимался анальным сексом сто тридцать пять дней, а снизу в анальном сексе не был пятьсот семьдесят восемь дней. Он трахал себя пальцами время от времени, но ощущение не сравнить с тем, когда это делает кто-то другой. И сейчас, с пальцем Джареда в заднице и его языком во рту, ему так невероятно хорошо, что боль от растягивания практически незаметна.

О, Джаред действительно хорош. Уж у него за последние сто тридцать пять дней наверняка был секс.

Боль незаметна до тех пор, пока Джаред не начинает разводить два пальца внутри «ножницами», но практически сразу он удачно задевает простату. Неудержимый стон Дженсена прерывает их поцелуй, и Джаред ухмыляется, не прекращая трахать Дженсена пальцами, а затем принимается целовать его снова, словно это какая-то настройка по умолчанию. Дженсену, похоже, придется пересмотреть свое отношение к поцелуям, по крайней мере, к поцелуям с Джаредом точно. Конечно, Дженсен не собирается целоваться с кем-то еще, возможно вообще никогда. Это всего лишь их первый раз, а Дженсен уже чувствует, что никогда в жизни больше не захочет никого другого.

Отстранившись, Джаред выдыхает:

– Готов?

Дженсен кивает – где-то между поцелуями и массажем простаты Джаред успел добавить третий палец, и в данный момент Дженсену отчаянно хочется большего.

Джаред разрывает упаковку презерватива, выглядя при этом абсурдно взволнованным.

– Так нормально? – спрашивает он, указывая жестом на то, как распростерт на кровати Дженсен, весь в ожидании, когда ему уже вставят. – Может, хочешь перевернуться, или… по-другому как-нибудь?

– Джаред, если что-то будет не так – я дам знать.

– С диаграммами? – слегка улыбается Джаред.

– С вычислениями, – обещает Дженсен и притягивает Джареда в поцелуй, большей частью для того, чтобы дать Джареду понять, что он не против и этого пункта. Потому что он не против.

А затем Джаред начинает его трахать.

Мозг Дженсена отключается, весь мир сужается до ощущений – вероятно, впервые за всю его жизнь. Джаред огромен, заполняет его внутри, крепко держит за бедра; он так силен, что наверняка смог бы поднимать и опускать Дженсена на своем члене, если бы захотел. Дженсен ахает и стонет, и в итоге, похоже, принимается вслух перечислять цифры в числе Пи, чтобы не сорваться раньше времени, а Джаред вылизывает его шею и называет чокнутым, не прекращая в него вбиваться.

Но когда Джаред начинает ему дрочить в том же уверенном жестком ритме, что и раньше, Дженсен рассыпается, не в силах больше сдерживаться, выдыхая имя Джареда и жалея, что они не начали этим заниматься месяцами раньше.

Джареду не требуется много, чтобы догнать его, толчки становятся рваными, и, кончая, он упирается лбом в плечо Дженсена и стонет.

После этого он, конечно же, целует Дженсена снова, шепча «так хорошо», «охуительный» и «Дженсен», будто все это не подразумевалось тем, как они трахались.

Дженсен приходит к выводу, что прагматиком придется быть именно ему, снимает с Джареда презерватив и, завязав, выбрасывает. Достает салфетки, чтобы привести их обоих в порядок. Все это время Джаред влюбленно и восхищенно за ним наблюдает.

– Что такое? – спрашивает Дженсен.

– Ты же знаешь, что очень мне нравишься, правда?

– Догадываюсь, – слегка краснеет Дженсен, ненавидя себя за это. – Почему?

– Почему ты мне нравишься?

– Почему ты спрашиваешь? – уточняет Дженсен.

– Потому что я счастлив, ты, тупица.

– Я тоже!

– Супер. Иди сюда.

– Мне не нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя, – возражает Дженсен.

– Да не за этим... у тебя же нет странных бзиков на тему того, чтобы спать с кем-то в одной кровати?

– Никогда не пробовал, – отвечает Дженсен, подумав.

Джаред с улыбкой перекатывается на влажное пятно на матрасе и похлопывает по кровати рядом с собой.

– Значит, я могу остаться?

Дженсен забирается к нему. Неудивительно, что посткоитальный Джаред с удовольствием сгребает Дженсена в охапку и зарывается носом в его волосы.

– Я могу скинуть тебя с кровати посреди ночи, – предупреждает Дженсен. – Просто чтоб ты знал.

– Мы что-нибудь придумаем, – обещает Джаред и целует Дженсена в кончик уха. Дженсен совершенно не понимает этих розовых соплей, но кажется, Джареду это нравится. Поэтому Дженсен не протестуя, прижимается к Джареду спиной и засыпает.

***

Проснувшись, Дженсен с ужасом понимает, что на нем кто-то лежит. Он успевает спихнуть с себя тяжесть, выпрыгнуть из кровати и схватиться за газовый баллончик – прежде чем обнаруживает, что это Джаред.

– Боже, – произносит тот. Он нелепо свисает с кровати и выглядит озадаченно. – Какого хрена?

– Мне показалось, ты на меня напал, – бурчит Дженсен. И прибавляет: – Я тебя предупреждал.

– Урод, – потирает лоб Джаред.

– А вдруг ты собирался меня задушить?

– Это что, газовый баллончик?

Дженсен прячет его за спиной.

– Нет.

– Просто... заткнись и иди сюда, – бормочет Джаред, забираясь обратно на кровать.

– У меня есть работа, – напоминает Дженсен.

– Черт, – сокрушается Джаред. – Плакали мои мечты об утренних минетах.

– Э-э… Позже?

– Хорошо бы. Хочешь, чтобы я ушел к себе?

Надев очки, Дженсен с минуту осмысливает факт наличия голого Джареда в своей кровати. Жизнь Дженсена чудесна, а местами – неописуемо прекрасна. Даже несмотря на то, что он чуть не опрыскал своего почти-бойфренда из газового баллончика.

– Не, – решает он. – Можешь остаться. Я не против.

– Аллилуйя, – широко улыбается Джаред. – Я спать.

Что он и делает: практически мгновенно вырубается, распластав конечности по Дженсеновой кровати.

Дженсен не может припомнить, когда в последний раз оставлял постель не заправленной. Возможно, сегодня – впервые за всю его жизнь. Он вымотан, из-под футболки видны засосы, и ему искренне на это плевать. 

Дженсен чертовски счастлив.

***

На протяжении восьми дней дела продолжают идти невероятно прекрасно. Джаред ошивается у Дженсена не больше обычного, разве что теперь постоянно к нему жмется: то закинет руку на плечо, то рассеянно забросит ноги ему на колени. Еще он целует Дженсена, когда ему вздумается, хотя Чад утверждает, что заниматься подобным на глазах гостей неприемлемо, потому как отвратительно. Что предсказуемо побуждает Джареда целовать Дженсена чаще, а время от времени и лизать. Даже Дженсену иногда это кажется отвратительным.

Они спят в одной постели почти каждую ночь, и пару дней спустя Дженсен перестает нападать на Джареда. Просыпаясь, он знает, кто лежит рядом, и от этого внутри становится тепло. Поразительно, но Гейб с Чадом тянутся к нему, такому. Он уверен, что дурацкая улыбка не сходит с его лица, но у него есть бойфренд, друзья и секс, и все просто изумительно.

Восемь дней спустя Дженсен начинает беспокоиться: они достигли средней продолжительности отношений Джареда, а тот, похоже, даже не задумывается о том, что они могут расстаться.

Предположительно, срабатывает веский аргумент Джареда о «лучших друзьях», который несколько напрягает Дженсена. У него никогда не было достаточно друзей, чтобы выделять одного из них как лучшего. А учитывая, насколько Дженсен разборчив с понятием «друзья», вводить в систему дополнительный уровень близости кажется излишней сложностью и стрессом.

Но Джаред быстро стал другом, а затем и лучшим другом – если бы Дженсену пришлось выбирать такового. К счастью, единственный, кто мог бы соревноваться с Джаредом за титул – Чад.

Дженсен думает: они друзья, и, возможно, не расстанутся из-за этого. Что в общем-то глупо: дружба Джареда с Сэнди не уберегла их от разрыва.

Осознание озаряет его в тот момент, когда они с Джаредом, распаленные, целуются на диване в его квартире. Дженсен отстраняется и оповещает:

– Да ты же в меня влюблен!

– А? – моргает Джаред.

– Вот почему по-твоему мы не расстанемся.

– Я думаю, мы не расстанемся потому, что ты не просто случайный парень из бара, о котором я ничего не знаю. Я уже знаком со всеми твоими дурными привычками.

– Не знаком, – возражает Дженсен. Дурных привычек у него воз и маленькая тележка, Джаред может годами открывать для себя что-то новое.

– Хорошо, пусть. И все же.

– Так ты в меня не влюблен?

Джаред слегка краснеет.

– Ха, вот видишь! Я так и знал!

– Дженсен.

– Мы можем пройти тест онлайн. Он актуален только для тех, кто уже встречается.

– Ты проходил тест в интернете, чтобы узнать, влюблен ли в меня? – таращится на него Джаред.

Кажется, Дженсену не стоило об этом говорить.

– Нет, конечно.

– Ты искал в интернете ответ, влюблен ли ты в меня.

– Нет.

– И что ты выяснил? – ухмыляется Джаред.

– Я тебя ненавижу.

– Это не то, что тебе там сказали.

Дженсен вздыхает. Разговор придется завести, и он будет отстойным.

– Я не мог определиться сам, поэтому… э-э-э... позвал Кайла. Проверить, понравится ли мне с ним целоваться настолько же, насколько понравилось с тобой.

– И?

Дженсен бросает на него взгляд.

– Разумеется, мне не понравилось.

Джаред ржет до слез в течение следующих пяти минут. Отдышавшись, он говорит Дженсену, что тот потрясающий, а затем они занимаются сексом на диване.

Дженсен вполне уверен, что они перейдут восьмидневный рубеж.

***

– Знаешь что, – заявляет Джаред, рассеянно пропуская волосы Дженсена сквозь пальцы. Ему нравится болтать после секса, и Дженсен рад, что и у Джареда есть дурные привычки, к которым надо привыкнуть. Создает ощущение равноправия. Посткоитальные обнимашки на диване тоже озадачивают; приходится признать, что Джаред куда больше заботится о том, чтобы потеснее к нему прижаться, чем о личном комфорте. – Я хочу написать книгу. «Романтика для Гениев».

Дженсен заставляет себя повернуть голову и взглянуть на Джареда.

– Ну, вроде учебника «для чайников», – продолжает тот. – Только вместо того, чтобы объяснять нормальным людям сложные вещи, она будет учить тебя трактовать свои эмоции.

– Я тебя ненавижу, – решает Дженсен.

– Вот видишь, если бы ты прочел мою книгу, то знал бы, что это не так.

Дженсен бросает на него свирепый взгляд, а Джаред наклоняется и целует его, нежно и счастливо. И Дженсен отвечает на поцелуй, потому что ему, черт возьми, нравится целоваться с Джаредом.

На данный момент в книге нет ни малейшей нужды. Дженсен точно знает, что чувствует.

**Конец**


End file.
